El Rencor de los Ojos Esmeraldas
by Nana Black Star
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que para ser un Hyuuga debías tener ojos perlas?. Todos recordamos a la pelirosa favorita de todos, pero esta vez, sus jades no mostraran felicidad, si no, resentimiento puro, aquel que alimentara sus deseos de venganza aun traicionando a su sangre... y a su hermana...
1. Un Haruno

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Soul-Chan del foro ... tengo total autorizacion para publicar la historia :)... espero que le guste tanto como a mi!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Haruno**

Esto comienza en uno de los salones de la academia ninja, donde vemos a muchos chicos entrando, todos con sus bandas de regulación puestas. Vemos cómo va entrando una chica de largos y hermosos cabellos rosas, esta viste un poleron rojo de mangas largas rosas, y un pantalón largo ajustado a los talones, de color oncrevino, trae su porta kunais y además de su banda de regulación en el cuello.

- oye Naruto, aquí no pueden estar los botados, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ahora un chico perezosamente a un rubio de ojos azules quien sonreía alegremente-

- por si no te has dado cuenta Shikamaru, también tengo mi banda de regulación, de veras! Ya soy un ninja, así que debía estar aquí! –dijo alegremente, ahora mirando a la entrada para ver entrar a la pelirrosa- *ya llego Sakura-chan!* -pensó con ojitos iluminados el rubio-

- *Sakura siempre tan linda* -pensó ahora un chico con capucha y un perrito en la cabeza- hey Sakura! Aquí tengo lugar! –llamo el chico de apariencia de perro a la joven-

- púdrete Kiba! Sakura-chan se sentara conmigo! ¿Verdad Sakura?!–grito ahora el rubio-

- *no otra vez, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué no saben decir otra cosa?* -pensó con pesadez la pelirrosa, ya que sabía a lo que se atenía-  
- *no sé porque a todos les gustan las chicas frías* -pensó con pereza una vez más el dominador de las sombras-

- eso no es justo, ahora se sienta conmigo! –Dijo otro chico del salón-

- no, ella se sentara conmigo!–se escuchó a otro chico decir-

- *que patéticos* -pensó con pesadez la pelirrosa mirando a los puestos- *genial, ninguno esta vacío, y si me siento con alguien, van a meterme conversa y es lo que menos quiero* -pensó mirando sus posibilidades, hasta que vio cierto asiento con alguien al lado- *Sasuke Uchiha, él es callado, creo que es mi única opción* -pensó para luego sentarse al lado de Sasuke sin decir nada y cerrar los ojos un leve instante-

- oye frentona! Quien dijo que te podías sentar con Sasuke! –grito ahora una rubia de ojos azules mirando asesinamente a la pelirrosa-

- oye –llamo la pelirrosa al Uchiha con un tono frio y cortante-

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto fríamente Sasuke mirándola de manera penetrante-

- ¿te molesta que me siente aquí? –pregunto la pelirrosa con la misma mirada y voz-

- hmp, has lo que quieras –dijo el pelinegro volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a su estado de meditación personal- *usualmente diría que me molesta, pero ella es la única no fastidiosa, como esas chicas que me persiguen todo el día, así que creo que es mejor dejarla a que otra fanática loca se me sienta al lado, se me cuelgue, o intente meterme conversa* -pensó mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa-

- ahora cerda, lárgate –dijo casi insolentemente la pelirrosa a la rubia-

- que dijiste frentona! –pregunto totalmente ofendida la rubia-

- que te largues –dijo la pelirrosa ahora-

- *Sasuke! Sasuke! Porque siempre Sasuke! De veras!* -pensó el rubio parándose frente a Sasuke mirándolo de manera asesina-

- *¿ahora que tanto quiere este inepto?* -pensó el azabache mirando de la misma manera al rubio, incluso podían verse los rayitos de sus ojos chocando de manera desafiante-

- que no! Sakura se sentada conmigo! –dijo otro chico sin mirar la escena-

- eso lo veremos! –dijo el chico con el que pelaba el anterior, al tiempo que empujaba al otro chico, y este a su vez, empujo al rubio que tenía a sus espaldas, quedando una situación más o menos graciosa-

- *a-acaso…* -pensaron todas las chicas mirando la escena con la cara azul, pero en una segunda mirada, al ver con detalle, se fijaron que entre en pelinegro y el rubio, había una especie de cuaderno, el cual se interpuso entre las bocas de ambos chicos, evitando una vergüenza- uff… -suspiraron todas las chicas con alivio-

- *hmp, ni note cuando puso eso en frente de mi* -pensó el pelinegro mirando a la pelirrosa- *quizás también sea una loca que anda detrás de mí, aunque de todas maneras, con solo ese acto, ya me cae bien, de todas formas, me salvo de una grande* -pensó sonriendo arrogante y mirando a la chica-

- gracias Sakura-chan! –dijo el rubio agradecido de salvarlo de lo que pudo ser una vergüenza-

- si quieren darse besos, o continuar con sus babosadas, afuera, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas –dijo fría la pelirrosa sin voltear a mirarlos, dejando a los chicos con una gota estilo anime, a las chicas con un tic nervioso en los ojos y a un pelinegro, con aura asesina-

- *y yo que pensaba que me caía bien, no es más que una molestia, como todas* -pensó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

- *te debía un favor Uchiha por salvarme de sentar con otro idiota, pero no cantes victoria aun, soy noble pero no tonta* -pensó la pelirrosa para sus adentros burlonamente la pelirrosa-

Después de un rato, cuando todo estaba calmo, vemos a los genins sentados, donde un sensei, estaba al frente nombrando equipos, hasta que llego a nuestro tan querido equipo.

- muy bien, ahora el equipo 7, que está conformado por Naruto Uzumaki… -

- *por fin, espero que me toque con Sakura-chan y fuera del equipo de Sasuke el teme Uchiha* -pensaba el rubio mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa-

- Sakura H-Haruno… -siguió el sensei mirando extrañado a la lista sin poder creerlo, para después mirar a la pelirrosa-

- *que ni se atreva* -pensaba la pelirrosa mirando con ganas de asesinar al hasta ahora, su sensei-

- *m-mejor… solo continuo, luego le preguntare* -pensó el sensei con nerviosismo y una gota estilo anime en la nuca-

- *perfecto, además de todo, me tenía que tocar con el payaso de Naruto, esto es tan patético* -pensó con pesadez la pelirrosa mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba-

- *genial! Si! Me toco con Sakura!* -festejaba para sus adentros el joven pelirrubio.

- *ya no me toco con Naruto-kun, pero al menos le toco a mi nee-san con el* -sonrió con un poco de tristeza una ojiperla de cabello corto.

- y Sasuke Uchiha –termino de asignar el equipo el sensei.

- *al menos uno de mis compañeros no es un payaso* -pensó con algo de aliento la pelirrosa.

- *hmp, perfecto, una molestia y un dobe, esto solo me retrasara en mis planes* -pensó frio el pelinegro mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

- Iruka-sensei! Porque un gran ninja como yo esta con un tonto como el! –grito Naruto apuntando a Sasuke con sus ojos blancos del enojo.

- escucha, Sasuke tiene el mejor promedio de graduación y Sakura es la mejor kunoichi, Naruto, tú fuiste el peor, y para crear un equipo balanceado pusimos al peor con los mejores –termino el sensei mirando con reproche al rubio-

- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja –se escuchaban las risas de todo el salón para el rubio-

- solo asegúrate de no ponerte en mi camino, dobe –dijo con frialdad el Uchiha sin siquiera mirar a quien insulto-

- *al menos concuerdo con él en algo* -pensaba la pelirrosa en el mismo estado que el pelinegro-

- que dijiste arrogante! –Dijo con enojo el rubio-

- ¿acaso estas sordo? –dijo con aires fríos el azabache-

- y tú te crees muy grandioso eh teme!

- Suficiente Naruto –dijo la pelirrosa ahora con una venita en la frente-

- pero Sakura-chan! El empezó! –dijo el rubio en su defensa-

- escúchame bien Naruto, no tengo mucha paciencia, y tú la estas excediendo, así que tranquilízate o te juro que tendrán que asignarnos a otro compañero bajo la razón de asesinato –dijo la pelirrosa con voz tétrica y aura maligna, helándole la sangre a todos con su faceta de asesina, sobre todo a cierto rubio-

- e-esta b-bi-bien Sa-Sakura –dijo temblando el rubio para sentarse aun temblando y mirando a su compañera con el rostro azul-

- hmp, mejor –susurro tétrica la pelirrosa para respirar hondo y recobrar la poca cordura que se le había arrebatado-

- *hmp, nada mal, esto se pone interesante* -pensó sonriendo el pelinegro para mirar de reojo a la pelirrosa, mientras que esta aun respiraba hondo intentando no asesinar a su nuevo compañero-

- *no es justo! De veras!* -lloraba internamente el rubio-

- mejor seguimos –dijo nervioso el sensei ya que Sakura logro asustarlo hasta a el- el equipo 8, Hinata Hyuuga –siguió leyendo el sensei-

- s-si –dijo tímida otra de las chicas, esta una ojiperla de cabellos cortos-

- Kiba Inuzuka –continuo leyendo-

- jejeje *esto se torna interesante* -rio con petulancia el chico perro para mientras pensaba-

- Shino Aburame –termino de designar al equipo-

- *hasta que me toco* -pensó un chico de poleron con cuello alto mientras ajustaba sus lentes de sol-

- felicidades, nee-chan –dijo sonriendo de medio lado la pelirrosa ha una ojiperla-

- g-gracias nee-san –dijo sonriendo tímidamente la ojiperla a su amiga pelirrosa-

- oye, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se dicen así?, ¿acaso son hermanas? –pregunto un chico de peinado de piña a una rubia de ojos azules-

- no, es lógico, Hinata es Hyuuga, y ya oíste al sensei, Sakura se apellida Haruno, se dicen así porque son muy buenas amigas desde muy pequeñas, y siempre se les ve juntas en todos lados, son amigas incluso antes de conocerme a mí –explico la chica ojiazul a su compañero-

- que ironía ¿no?, y todos pensamos que Sakura, es una chica fría –dijo aburrido el chico dominador de las sombras-

- no conocen bien a la frentona, Hinata siempre fue muy tímida y algo débil, por eso Sakura siempre ha estado cuidándola, como si de verdad, fuera su hermana mayor, si no ves que hasta visten iguales en distintos colores –dijo ahora ofendida la rubia por como tratan a su amiga pelirrosa-

- no cambia mi parecer, yo no la conozco –volvió a reprochar el chico-

- tu siempre tan egocentrista, odiaría estar en tu equipo –dicho la chica rubia con fastidio a su compañero-

- equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara… –continuo leyendo el sensei-

- ¿escuche bien?, ¿dijiste algo como que odiarías estar en mi equipo?

- *maldición!* -pensó la rubia mirando con ojos asesinos a su otra vez, compañero, ahora de equipo genin-

- y Chouji Akimichi –termino de leer la lista para luego guardarla-

- *hay no! Con el gordinflón no!* -pensó con su aura deprimente al máximo la rubia-

- *si las auras suicidas cumplieran los deseos de quienes las portan, Ino se habría matado hace bastante* -pensó la pelirrosa con gracia mirando a su amiga rubia-

- bien, conocerán a sus nuevos maestros jounin después del almuerzo, es todo –termino de decir el sensei-

Es la hora del almuerzo, todos están tratando de comportándose en equipo, excepto por el equipo 7. En uno de los baños de chicas, vemos a una pelirrosa, mirándose a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había, mientras se fijaba en su atuendo.

- *esta ropa, siempre he vestido así, aunque nunca me molesto, ya que estando con Hinata, no se me hacía tan raro, sobre todo porque me llama nee-san y yo le llamo nee-chan, pero…* -dejo incompletos sus pensamientos al mirar un bolso más o menos grande, para luego sacar de este, una carta y comenzar a leerla- querida Sakura… -comenzó a leer-

_"Tal vez no he podido hacer mucho por ti como tu madre, siempre he estado ocupada, si hay algo que te quiero decir, y que sé que nunca podre, es que te amo, y que deseo lo mejor para ti, sé que serás fuerte y un gran ninja, sé que te graduaras de genin, por eso, te dejo esto, este es el vestido que yo usaba cuando recién me gradué de genin, sé que te quedara, somos muy parecidas físicamente. También, quiero disculparme por obligarte siempre a portar un apellido el cual no querías, te registre así, y no se puede cambiar, 12 años es la edad mínima para cambiarlo, y sé que lo harás, siempre me hizo muy feliz que te presentaras ante los demás como un Haruno, ahora es tu momento de brillar, porta orgullosa la insignia Haruno hija mía, porque estoy segura de que te lo cambiaras, siempre quisiste portar mi apellido, y eso siempre me hizo feliz. Este vestido, que te dejo como regalo, quiero que lo uses solo llegado el momento, el momento en que mires a todos como un gran ninja, como una gran genin, es todo lo que puedo decirte…se fuerte Sakura Haruno."_

- creo… que llego el momento, okaa-sama –susurro dejando la carta en el bolso, para luego sacar el vestido que este contenía- ahora soy un Haruno, soy… Sakura Haruno –dijo decidida la pelirrosa-

Después del almuerzo, estamos en el mismo salón de clases, donde ahora, solo vemos a 3 personas, un azabache sentado con los brazos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza posada en sus brazos, luego a una pelirrosa la cual estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, haciendo movimientos lentos como el yoga y por ultimo un rubio impaciente, el cual se paseaba de un lado a otro y se paraba intermitentemente golpeando su pie contra el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- se le hizo tarde –dijo el rubio exasperado, ahora abriendo la puerta, para mirar al pasillo revisando si su sensei llegaba-

- Naruto, quédate quieto un rato, mejor siéntate y espera tranquilo o has algo útil con tu tiempo libre –dijo la pelirrosa sin salir de su estado de meditación profundo aun haciendo movimientos lentos-

- miren quien habla de quedarse quieto –dijo en tono arrogante el azabache dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa-

- yo si aprovecho mi tiempo, estoy entrenando no solo mi cuerpo, si no mi mente, no tengo tiempo que perder, no como Naruto que no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestar y que tú que te quedas sentado allí sin hacer nada –dijo la pelirrosa sin dejar su acto-

- hmp –"dijo" el pelinegro para ignorar las palabras de su compañera pelirrosa- *¿Quién se cree que es ella para hablarme así?* -pensó con indiferencia el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a la chica-

- pero Sakura-chan! Como es posible que nuestro sensei sea el único que llega tarde! No es justo! –reprocho el rubio-

- ya lo sabemos Naruto, pero no sirve de nada ser impaciente –dijo la pelirrosa en su estado de meditación y relajación inquebrantable-

- *al menos se controla* -pensó el azabache sin dejar de mirar con atención cada movimiento de la pelirrosa- *he de admitir, que se ve mejor de vestido que con su antigua ropa* -pensó el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de la chica-

- jejeje tengo una idea! –dijo el rubio para entre abrir la puerta y colocar un borrador en la sima de esta-

- Naruto, te estás buscando problemas–dijo la pelirrosa parando sus movimientos, la razón, empezaba a perder la paciencia con su rubio compañero-

- hmp, nuestro maestro es un jounin, un ninja de elite, eso no servirá, ¿crees que caerá en ese tipo de idioteces? –dijo el azabache ahora dirigiendo sus ojos negros al rubio de manera indiferente, para luego cerrar sus ojos y al igual que la pelirrosa, tratar de buscar paciencia internamente-

- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, eres un tonto Naruto –dijo la pelirrosa comenzando ya a perder la paciencia por culpa de su rubio compañero y por la demora de su sensei-

En ese instante, apareció una mano por entre la puerta, así dando paso a una cabeza, la cual fue golpeada por el borrador que Naruto coloco sobre la puerta. Una vez adentro, todos se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre de chaleco jounin, un peliplata enmascarado, que al entrar, cerro su único ojo visible y respirando profundamente, para al igual que los otros 2 chicos, recobrar paciencia y meditar un poco.

- jajajajajajajajajaja! Le di! Ven que si cayó! –dijo el rubio riendo a carcajada limpia apuntando con burla a su sensei-

- no puedo creerlo –dijo la pelirrosa con ojos de sorpresa viendo como la broma de su compañero si había dado resultado- *nunca pensé que un jounin caería en ese tipo de cosas tan absurdas!*

- *realmente cayo en esa estupidez, ¿ese sujeto de verdad es un jounin?* -pensó ahora el azabache sin cambiar su expresión seria, ahora mirando al sensei que acababa de entrar-

- mm… ¿Cómo se los digo? –dijo para sí mismo aun pensando en sus palabras- mi primera impresión de este grupo es… que son todos unos idiotas –dijo tranquilo y calmado el sensei dejando a los chicos un aura depresiva alrededor de ellos-

- *es usted el idiota que cayó en ese truco barato! Nadie le llama idiota a Sakura Haruno! Me vengare por eso sensei! Atiéndase a las consecuencias!* -pensó la pelirrosa pasando de la depresión a la ira, su paciencia, llego al límite-

- *este tipo no puede ser más extraño* -pensó el pelinegro indiferente aun mirando al sensei-

- *no he conocido a tipo más raro, de veras!* -pensó aún más depresivo el rubio-

- *esperen, no puede ser ella* -pensó mirando a la chica pelirrosa- *si… es ella, no la había reconocido con esas ropas, realmente creció mucho desde que Sayaka murió, y ahora que la veo, se parecen mucho* -pensó el sensei mirando a la pelirrosa sorprendido-

En el techo de la academia, donde vemos a 3 chicos de 12 años, 3 genins recién graduados de la academia. El primero, un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, vestido de poleron y pantalón salmón, traía su banda de regulación en la frente y un porta shurikens en su pierna derecha. El segundo, es un pelinegro azabache con destellos azules y de ojos negros, viste un poleron azul de cuello alto y unos short blancos, además de mangas en sus brazos, tenía puesta su banda de regulación en la cabeza y su porta shurikens detrás, en la espalda hacia su lado derecho. Por ultimo tenemos a una kunoichi, una pelirrosa de hermosos ojos jades, está ahora trae un vestido de color rojo con un circulo blanco al frente y detrás en la espalda, su porta kunais donde mismo el pelinegro y trae su bandana ahora amarrada en la cabeza. Estos 3, están viendo fijamente a su nuevo sensei, un peliplata enmascarado que estaba conociendo a su nuevo equipo.

- bien, primero quiero que se presenten, que me digan sus gustos, disgustos, sueños, metas, en fin, todo lo que puedan –dijo el sensei mirando a los 3, sin muchas ganas-

- no debería empezar usted primero sensei –hablo con reproche el rubio del grupo-

- bien, empezare –pega un suspiro con pesadez bajo su máscara- me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mi edad, no les importa, mis pasa tiempos tampoco, mis gustos y disgustos, no tengo ganas de decirlos, no les diré mis sueños ni metas –termino de hablar dejando a todos con una gota estilo anime-

- *técnicamente, no nos dijo nada más que su nombre* -pensó la pelirrosa con una gota anime en la cabeza aun mirando a su sensei-

- ahora tú, el chico rubio –dijo el sensei apuntando al chico de la derecha-

- que bien! De veras! –grito aceleradamente una vez más el rubio del grupo para ponerse de pie- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 12 años, me gusta el ramen, y sobre todo ir con Iruka-sensei a comerlo a ichiraku! No me gustan los 3 exasperantes minutos que hay que esperarlo! Y yo seré Hokague algún día, así la gente me tratara como alguien, alguien importante! –comento con alegría e hiperactividad natural en el -

- *gran meta, sobre todo para él, en su condición* -pensó el sensei mirando al rubio con una sonrisa bajo su máscara- que hable ahora la kunoichi del grupo –dijo mirando interesado a la única chica presente-

- me llamo Sakura, tengo 12 años, pues… me gusta estudiar y entrenar lo que aprendo, sobre todo lo que es medicina, mi pasa tiempo es… bueno… salir con Hinata mi mejor amiga de compras o cosas por el estilo, me gusta mucho la medicina, la encuentro interesante, me disgustan las personas hiperquineticas de esas que te hacen perder la razón –dijo esto mirando a cierto rubio con ganas asesinas-

- *moriré pronto así* -pensó el rubio pasando saliva con dificultad-

- mi meta es…. bueno, una de mis metas es ser ANBU de la división medica, y mi sueño… no… tengo ninguno por el momento –termino de decir para sonreír falsamente-

- *con que ella es la hija de Sayaka, quien lo diría, ya llego hasta aquí, y supongo quiere ser ANBU como ella* te falto algo Sakura –dijo el sensei de manera acusadora-

- ¿Qué cosa Kakashi-sensei? –Pregunto ahora la pelirrosa-

- tu apellido Sakura –dijo con dobles intenciones, haciendo sudar frio a la chica-

- este… H-Haruno… -dijo titubeando con la cabeza gacha, desviando un poco la vista y apretando sus manos sobre sus piernas y apretando el círculo blanco de su falda ninja-

- así que, ¿Sakura Haruno? –pregunto una vez más con dobles intenciones-

- si, Haruno –le mira decidida, pero a la vez, de manera muy fría- Sakura Haruno

- *no quiere decirlo, aunque según se, jamás se presentó con su verdadero apellido, siempre se presenta con el apellido de su madre, bien, está en su derecho si quiere ocultarlo, por el momento dejare que goce de ser alguien diferente* -pensó el sensei con cierta pena para luego mirar al chico pelinegro- bien, y el ultimo es…

- hmp, Sasuke Uchiha, 12 años, el ultimo de mi clan, mi pasa tiempo es entrenar, me disgustan muchas cosas y no tengo un sueño, sino un objetivo, matar a alguien en especial y reconstruir mi clan –dijo de manera tajante y fría el pelinegro-

- *y Sasuke Uchiha, vaya equipo que me toco, 2 kekeguenkais y un jinchuriki juntos, que buena suerte tengo* -pensó "alentadoramente" le sensei-

- *Sasuke Uchiha... quizás, él no sea como todos, y compartamos un objetivo* -pensó la pelirrosa mirando interesada al pelinegro-

- *yo solo espero que no sea a mí a quien quiera matar, de veras!* -pensó el rubio con el rostro azul mirando asustado a su compañero-

- *hay tal como lo pensé, ya sabía de estos chicos* -pensó con pesadez el sensei- bien, cada uno de ustedes es único, tienen sus sueños, habilidades, pensamientos y demás, así, que tendremos un ejercicio para probarlos como equipo, mañana

- ¿Qué clase de ejercicio? –pregunto el rubio animado-

- uno que haremos todos en conjunto, un ejercicio de supervivencia –dijo sin muchas ganas el sensei-

- ¿no se supone que ya no más ejercicios?, somos genins, ya hicimos todo eso en la academia, por eso hemos llegado hasta aquí, porque estamos preparados para misiones –dijo la pelirrosa extrañada, ya que ella, no quería mas juegos de niños-

- esto no es tan fácil como ustedes creen –dijo el sensei en tono serio- esto, es una prueba, una que deberán superar o si no… -dejo la frase en el aire el sensei-

- ¿si no que? –Pregunto ahora el rubio-

- je…jejejeje –rio con superioridad el sensei, mirando a los chicos los cuales miraban desconcertados al jounin-

- espere, eso es normal de preguntar, ¿Qué es lo divertido? –dijo la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño, ya otra vez perdiendo la poca paciencia que había logrado adquirir-

- *vaya, veo que tu hija se parece mucho a ti Sayaka* -pensó con gracia viendo a la niña- es que si respondo, no les va a gustar, pero, se los diré igual, ustedes son 27 graduados, pero de los 27, solo 9 de ustedes ascenderán al grado de genin, los otros 18, serán reasignados un año más a la academia o se dan casos donde algunos desertan, esta prueba es la definitiva, o apruebas, o te regresas, y las posibilidades de que ustedes reprueben, es del mínimo un 66% –dijo el sensei con cara tétrica logrando poner nerviosos a los chicos- *aunque viendo que son ellos, diría que si no fuera yo el que los prueba, serían tan solo del 18%*

- ¿Por qué más pruebas?, ¿entonces el examen de graduación realmente no servía para nada? –pregunto seria la pelirrosa-

- ese, solo fue un filtro para ver a quienes podrían ser genins –dijo en sensei tranquilamente- así, son las cosas, yo decido si aprueban o no, y hasta ahora, las posibilidades que les veo, no son muy alentadoras-

- *odio a este tipo* -pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo-

- *bien, aquí empieza la verdadera prueba, mis casi pequeños pupilos* -pensó sonriendo con arrogancia bajo su máscara- bien, mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, a las 5 de la mañana y les recomiendo, que no desayunen, claro, si no quieren devolver lo que comieron –dijo sonriendo con superioridad el jounin-

- *no puede ser verdad* -pensaron los 3 al tiempo que apretaban sus manos con nerviosismo- *tengo que pasar, pasare, a como dé lugar*


	2. El Primer Paso

**Capítulo 2: El Primer Pasó**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento, a las 5 de la mañana vemos a 3 chicos de 12 años, 3 genins recién graduados de la academia. El primero, un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, vestido de poleron y pantalón salmón, traía su banda de regulación en la frente y un porta shurikens en su pierna derecha. El segundo, es un pelinegro azabache con destellos azules y de ojos negros, viste un poleron azul de cuello alto y unos short blancos, además de mangas en sus brazos, tenía puesta su banda de regulación en la cabeza y su porta shurikens detrás, en la espalda hacia su lado derecho. Por ultimo tenemos a una kunoichi, una pelirosa de hermosos ojos jades, esta viste un poleron rojo de mangas largar rosas, y un pantalón largo ajustado a los talones, de color concrevino, trae su porta kunais donde mismo el pelinegro y trae su banda amarrada al cuello. Estos 3, estaban muy impacientes ya que el sensei, como de costumbre, se retase. A las 9 de la mañana, ven como el sensei, los saluda.

- llego tarde! –grito el rubio hiperactivo apuntando a su sensei mientras que los otros 2, solo miraban con reproche al peliplata-

- lo siento, es que un gato negro se me apareció y tuve que tomar el camino largo –dijo excusándose con gracia el sensei-

- *que mentira* -pensaron 2 jóvenes, el azabache y la pelirosa-

- bueno, mejor vamos a comenzar –dijo dejando un reloj sobre un tronco- esto, esta puesto para medio día –se da vuelta para ver a sus estudiantes algo perplejos- primero veremos sus habilidades, aquí, tengo 2 cascabeles –dijo ahora sacando cascabeles y enseñándoselos a los chicos- ese es todo el ejercicio, si no han logrado quitármelos antes del mediodía, se quedaran sin almuerzo, los atare a esos troncos y me comeré mi almuerzo frente a ustedes

- *entonces fue por eso* -pensó el azabache con mala cara-

- no! –grito el rubio haciendo pucheros mientras se tomaba el estómago-

- *él nos dijo que no comiéramos para que estuviéramos mas débiles y nos costara más trabajo* -pensó la pelirosa desanimadamente- *ese truco también lo usaba mi oka-sama, ¿Cómo no lo asocie?* -pensó lamentándose la pelirosa para luego sonreír de medio lado, pero al mirar al sensei, noto algo extraño- un momento, nosotros somos 3 y hay solo 2 cascabeles –dijo la pelirosa haciendo notar el detalle al momento que sus compañeros miraban los cascabeles-

- claro, así al menos uno de ustedes quedara atado al árbol y será finalmente descalificado por fallar la misión, ese uno, volverá a la academia y solo 2 de ustedes, pasaran la prueba –dijo ahora el sensei haciendo sonar los cascabeles –termino dejando a los 3 chicos nerviosos-

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? –pregunto la pelirosa-

- aquí solo 2 de ustedes pasaran, este es el examen de filtración, solo 9 de los 27 graduados, ascenderán a genins dependiendo de lo que nosotros creamos conveniente, de ustedes, solo 2 pasaran, y el otro, volverá a la academia otro año –explico sumamente divertido-

- *lo que me faltaba, si alguien tomara uno de esos cascabeles, seré yo, porque con el inepto de Naruto y la molestia rosada, soy el que tengo más posibilidades de ello. No puedo fallar, se estropearían mis planes* -pensó apretando los puños el Uchiha, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros y luego a su sensei-

- *perfecto Sakura! si no consigues uno de estos cascabelitos, no seguirás con tus planes, no puedo fallar, pero no tengo en mis planes usar eso ahora, más si no tengo remedio, lo usare. Ya no tengo nada que perder, ni nadie me espera y nadie sabe ya de mí, la única manera que tengo de sobrevivir es siendo fuerte, vamos Sakura, demuéstrales lo que tienes y lo que un Haruno es capaz de hacer!* -pensó decididamente la pelirosa-

- *si me quedo otro año en la academia, seré la burla! Ahora si no seré Hokague! De veras! Esto es malísimo! Tengo que ser uno de los que consiga cascabel! Pero a quien engaño! Sasuke-teme es el novato del año y Sakura-chan fue la primera kunoichi! Estoy en desventaja porque me colocaron con los 2 primeros graduados* -pensó el rubio, que a diferencia de la seguridad de los otros, este estaba sudando frio-

- pero dependiendo de mi juicio, cualquiera puede ser suspendido, pueden usar cualquier armamento ninja, cualquier truco, si no están preparados para matarme, entonces jamás conseguirán los cascabeles –dijo ahora tomándolos y amarrando las cintas rojas a su cinturón-

- ¿está seguro sensei? –dijo la pelirosa sonriendo de medio lado con petulancia-

- sobre todo cuando no pudo ni esquivar mi borrador –dijo riendo burlonamente el rubio-

- la razón por la que los payasos de las clases son puesto con los mejores, es porque es más fácil filtrarlos, no te burles Naruto, aquí tu competencia son la mejor kunoichi y el novato del año, tu, estas en desventaja, eres el mas débil, y por lo tanto, el más fácil de descartar, aquí, no se aceptan perdedores –dijo el sensei provocando al rubio-

- que dijo! –grito el rubio indignado, ahora tomando una kunai y dirigiéndose al sensei, de un momento a otro, este apareció tras el rubio tomándole el brazo y colocando su kunai tras la cabeza rubia de Naruto-

- no dije que ya pudieran empezar –dijo el sensei- aunque, viniste con intenciones de destruirme, así que ¿Cómo decirlo?, me están comenzando a caer bien muchachitos –dijo ahora soltándolo- esto comienza ahora, ¿listos?, comiencen –dijo para ver como "todos" se escondían- *al menos saben cómo actuar* -pensó con gracia- *un ninja debe manejar el terreno que se le asigno para trabajar, y esconderse de manera efectiva, al menos, eso lo saben hacer bastante bien*

- tu y yo sensei! Ahora! –Grito animadamente el rubio apuntando a su sensei con gran energía y seguridad-

- *bueno… casi todos* -pensó pesadamente el sensei-

- *baka* -pensaron los otros 2 escondidos en distintos lugares-

Cambiamos temporalmente la escena, esta vez, el barrio Hyuuga, donde vemos al líder de la rama principal, entrenando junto a su hija menor, una niña de ahora 8 años perfeccionando su byakugan, esta estaba parada en estilo juken, concentrando chacra en la parte superficial de las manos

- bien Hanabi, suficiente por hoy –dijo en tono serio el líder Hyuuga a su pequeña hija-

- aun no otou-sama, necesito hacerme más fuerte, aun mas fuerte –dijo concentrando aún más chacra en sus manos imitando movimientos de batalla como si golpeara a alguien-

- lo serás Hanabi, solo recuerda la humillación de ser vencido, practica duro, pero el descanso, también es parte del entrenamiento, si no, perderás fuerza antes de vencerla, todo debe tener su equilibrio, como el yin y el yang –explico calmadamente el padre-

- hai otou-sama –dijo la niña para desactivar el byakugan- voy a vencerla, nadie humilla así a un Hyuuga, la culpa la tiene Hinata, ni se sabe defender, la tienen que defender, aun me hierve la sangre por haber perdido con esa idiota Haruno! –dijo con impotencia la pequeña mientras apretaba los puños-

-*esa mocosa, es fuerte, la última vez que me enfrento, casi no la conté, será una amenaza a la hora de la sucesión del clan, debí marcarla cuando tuve la oportunidad* -pensó con el ceño fruncido el líder Hyuuga- *si tan solo Hinata hubiera heredado ese talento de batalla, no estaríamos en esta situación*

Unas vez más en el campo de entrenamiento, vemos a cierta chica pelirosa, la cual fue descubierta en su escondite, a lo que salto para salir del alcance del sensei, este, el tomo de un brazo, y el tiro a un lago que estaba cerca.

- *me las pagara sensei! Estoy harta de esto! realmente no quería demostrar mis habilidades, pero no me queda de otra* -pensó la pelirosa para luego salir del lago y pararse sobre el agua-

- *esta parada sobre el agua, ¿Cómo lo hace?* -pensó asombrado el azabache, aun escondido, mirando el combate de la pelirosa-

- *control de chacra, pero pararse sobre el agua es muy avanzado, incluso los chunins o jounins tienen problemas para dominar de tal manera el chacra* -pensó el sensei apartando la vista de su libro para ver a la chica- *con Sasuke y Sakura, no podre leer tan a gusto*

- esto... no se queda así! –grito la pelirosa enfadada, ahora sí, su paciencia era nula. La chica comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos-

- *además esas posiciones de manos, ¿Cómo demonios entreno Sayaka a esta chica?* -pensó el sensei ahora guardando su libro para esperar el ataque de la pelirosa-

- Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu [Estilo de agua, jutzu brazos de agua] –dijo la pelirosa para ver como masas de agua se convertían en sus brazos y así correr nuevamente hasta el peliplata, atacándole-

- *esta chica, es hábil, maneja el estilo Suiton muy bien* -pensaba el peliplata esquivando sus ataques- *pero, no me podrás ganar pequeña, aun te falta demasiado* -pensó haciendo posiciones de manos- *veamos si esto se te hace familiar* Hanachiri Nuko [Huida de pétalos de flor] –dijo para hacer que la pelirosa dejara de moverse- *sabía que caería, aun te falta experiencia, eres tranquila pero cuando tu paciencia se termina, eres igualita a tu madre* -pensó el sensei desapareciendo y dejando a Sakura parada estática en pleno campo-

- *genjutzu, Sakura hizo que Kakashi-sensei sacara sus mejores trucos, realmente esto no nos beneficia en nada* -pensó para saltar del árbol frente a Sakura- oye, despierta, así no sirves para nada –dijo el azabache a Sakura-

- n-no puedo… oka-sama –dijo de un momento a otro Sakura mirando a la nada- oka-sama, n-no quiero más –dijo ahora tomándose los brazos comenzando a temblar-

- *¿su madre?, es mejor que la saque de allí* -pensó el pelinegro levantando 2 dedos haciendo un sello- Kai [liberación

]

- ah… -se sobresaltó la pelirosa parpadeando muchas veces mirando al pelinegro que tiene al frente- ¿Sasuke? –Dijo intrigada la pelirosa mirando a todos lados-

- hmp, caíste en la trampa del sensei –dijo ahora el pelinegro deshaciendo el sello a la vez que ve como la pelirosa la rodea un aura asesina y dejándolo con una gota anime-

- con que una trampa eh… -susurro tétrica la pelirosa- *ese genjutzu, era la especialidad de mi okaa

-sama* Kakashi-sensei… CONSIDERECE MUERTO! –grito con ira la pelirosa para saltar muy rápido a los arboles-

- hmp, que bipolaridad –dijo al aire el azabache mirando por donde se fue la pelirosa con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza-

- si lo sé, está en sus rasgos genéticos –dijo una voz divertida tras el azabache, este al darse cuenta volteo, viendo como su sensei lo miraba entretenido- hola –dijo levantando su mano-

- *ni siquiera lo sentí llegar* -dijo dando un salto hacia atrás-

Minutos después, vemos a una pelirosa buscando a su víctima con enfado, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, para luego detenerse y bajar de ellos.

- *me las pagara sensei, no quería recordar a mi okaa-sama y a ese… ash! A ese maldito viejo!* -pensó bajando de los árboles y empuñando sus manos con ira-

- psss, Sakura –se sintió un llamado-

- ¿Sasuke? –dijo parpadeando muchas veces por mirar a nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, enterrado en el suelo con tan solo su cabeza visible- *creo que puedo cocinar algo en venganza para mi sensei* -pensó sonriendo de medio lado- el gran Uchiha Sasuke, atrapado en la tierra, vaya, eso no se ve todos los días –dijo en tono burlón-

- hmp, lo que sea –dijo con el ceño fruncido- *y yo que le iba a pedir que me sacara de aquí*

- descuida, aun te debo un favor por sacarme del genjutzu –dijo haciendo sellos con sus manos sin prisa alguna- Donton: Doro Hoshi no jutzu [Estilo de tierra, jutzu lodo resbaladizo] –dijo suavemente al tiempo en que se notaba como la tierra alrededor de Sasuke se ablandaba-

- *¿jutzus elementales?, antes manejo Suiton y ahora Doton* -pensó asombrado, mas no demostrándolo, y aun dentro de la tierra sin moverse de la impresión-

- la tierra a tu alrededor se suavizo ahora es solo loso, ahora ya puedes salir Sasuke –sonríe con gracia burlona mirando al pelinegro bufar mientras salía de la trampa-

- hmp –"dijo" una vez salió de la tierra sin perder de vista a la pelirosa, la cual, ahora se le hacía interesante- *no puedo creer que domine los ninjutzu elementales así nada más* -le mira penetrantemente-

- hmp –le sostiene la mirada a Sasuke, para luego al darle la espalda y comenzar a irse caminando-

- ¿desde cuándo manejas los jutzus elementales? –pregunto sin anestesia alguna-

- no es momento de hablar, por si no te das cuenta, estamos dentro del examen –dijo haciendo posiciones de manos, ahora, rápidamente, para luego susurrar algo lo mas imperceptible posible, aun dándole la espalda a Sasuke, pero a la vez, mirando a todas partes- *veamos donde esta sensei*

- *es rápida para hacer posiciones de manos* -pensó asombrado mirando a Sakura quien aun seguía de espaldas a ella-

- hmp –sonríe de medio lado- *lo encontré sensei, de mí, no puede esconderse* -pensó divertida, para tomar una kunai y la lanzarla en dirección donde estaba Sasuke, este ni pudo reaccionar ante el ataque, pero no lo rozo, solo miro a Sakura quien tenía una risa burlona-

- *¿acaso me ataco a mí?* -pensó ofendido el pelinegro-

- no es bueno que espié a las chicas Kakashi-sensei –dijo burlona mientras veía a donde apunto su kunai-

- *¿Kakashi-sensei?* -pensó dándose vuelta a donde Sakura lanzo la kunai-

- *no tiene caso que me esconda, no hay lugar posible de este campo de entrenamiento donde esconderse de ella* -pensó divertido para salir de su escondite de entre los arboles- buen instinto… o debería decir, vista, Sakura –dijo mirando a la chica sonriendo burlonamente-

- *¿Cómo fue que lo encontró?* -pensó ahora asombrado el pelinegro-

- nadie le pregunto –frunce el ceño con ira- *no quería usar esto, me dije que no volvería a usarlo, pero si mi equipo no me ayuda, lo hare yo sola, aun si tengo que usar mi… mi kekeiguenkai*

- *el momento en que un shinobi debe atacar es cuando tienen la guardia baja, y en este instante Kakashi solo le presta atención a ella, hmp, perfecto* -pensó sonriendo de medio lado el pelinegro y haciendo posiciones de manos- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutzu [Estilo de fuego, jutzu gran bola de fuego] –toma aire y sopla entre sus manos para crear su ya tan conocida bola de fuego en dirección a Kakashi-

- *sí que es divertido ser el maestro de prodigios* -pensó esquivándola y volviendo a esconderse-

- ash, falle –bufo con rabia-

- *veo que el también tiene sus haces bajo la manga* -sonríe complacida-  
- ¿Qué tanto miras? –pregunto frio y cortante a la pelirrosa-

- Katon, es el estilo del fuego, así que ese es tu elemento –dijo analíticamente la chica viendo una expresión no muy agradable en el pelinegro-

- tu manejas Doton, el estilo de tierra y Suiton, el estilo de agua–dijo en el mismo tono que la chica utilizo con el-

- Donton no mucho, me especializo en Suiton –dijo restándole importancia la pelirrosa-

Mientras, en otra parte del campo de entrenamiento, vemos a un chico rubio, colgado de un pie a la rama de un árbol, este, estaba cruzado de brazos con cara de preocupación.

- *¿Qué hago?! A estas alturas Sasuke y Sakura ya deben haber conseguido un cascabel! Si es así estoy frito! No puede ser!* -pensaba lastimosamente el rubio-

- deja de lloriquear dobe –llamo una voz desde debajo de donde estaba el rubio-

- hey! Y tú no me llames dobe maldito teme! –dijo enfadado el rubio apuntándolo con su dedo índice indignado-

- cállense los 2! Me dan dolor de cabeza –dijo ahora enojada la chica, ya que aguantar los gritos del rubio ya era trabajo para ahora aguantar peleas infantiles de parte de sus compañeros- ustedes de verdad saben cómo irritar a las personas –hablo mirando al rubio bufar, a lo que ella saca una kunai y la lanza a la cuerda que tenía sujeta a Naruto, dejándolo caer-

- auch! ¿No pudieron ser más sutiles? –se quejó el rubio sobándose la parte golpeada-

- cállate de una vez dobe, estresas como no tienes idea –dijo en tono arrogante el pelinegro-

- sí, sí, solo porque ustedes tienen un cascabel! –dijo indignado el rubio, mirando ahora las caras malignas de sus compañeros y sudando frio-

- aún no tenemos los cascabeles, y eso, sumado a mi poca paciencia, la trampa en la que me hizo caer el sensei, mis ganas de matar y tu estresándome más allá de mis limites no es bueno, así que cierra esa boca o te la cierro yo permanentemente –dijo amenazante y tétrica la pelirrosa, con aura maligna y ojos de sicópata junto a su voz de ultratumba mas tenebrosa-

- h... hai –asintió el rubio temblando y sudando frio-

- bien… -suspiro la pelirrosa recobrando un poco de su cordura, o la que le quedaba- necesitamos un plan, somos genins recién graduados, y Kakashi-sensei es un Junín de elite experimentado, intentar derrotarlo por separados, es nulo, y juntos tampoco tenemos oportunidad, pero no es derrotarle, lo que

Quiere es que agarremos los cascabeles. Intentar tomarlos por separado ya vimos que no funciono, y aunque nuestras posibilidades no mejoran mucho si lo hacemos juntos, trabajar en equipo es lo único que podemos intentar para arrancárselos –explico analíticamente la pelirrosa en tono serio-

- te escucho, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? –Dijo interesado el pelinegro por la manera de hablar de la pelirrosa-

- Naruto, necesitamos saber tus habilidades, ¿específicamente que elemento manejas? –pregunto mirando al rubio, quien le quedo mirando con cara de tonto, inclusive los signos de interrogación se veían tras de el- n-no manejas… ningún elemento! –dijo exasperada viendo como su compañero rubio negaba-

- ¿Cómo manejaría un elemento?! –grito ahora exasperado el rubio-

- en definitivas cuentas, no nos sirves para nada dobe –dijo molesto el pelinegro, con ganas de asesinar a su "inútil" compañero-

- ¿tienes alguna habilidad útil?! ¿O un jutzu especial?! Y no me vayas a decir que el jutzu sexy! –Exclamo con furia la pelirrosa siendo rodeada por un aura asesina-

- puedo crear clones –dijo palideciendo un poco-

- que novedad dobe –dijo sarcástico y arrogante el pelinegro- nosotros también hacemos clones

- pero no son ilusiones, son clones de sombra –dijo orgulloso el rubio-

- ¿quieres que te creamos que sabes hacer Kage Bushin no jutzu? -pregunto arrogantemente el pelinegro-

- si! Y tú que teme! Te crees mejor que todo el mundo verdad! –dijo el rubio apuntando al pelinegro con ojos blancos de ira pura-

- no que todos, solo que tú, dobe –sonríe más de medio lado y con más arrogancia el pelinegro- bien, dado que solo sabes hacer clones, tendrás que ser el señuelo –concluyo el pelinegro luego de un difícil análisis-

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? –Pregunto alzando una ceja la pelirrosa-

- yo manejo Katon, tu manejas Doton, pero me dijiste que tu especialidad es Suiton –dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la ojijade-

- sí, ¿Qué específicamente quieres que haga? –Pregunto la pelirrosa interesada-

- ¿sabes usar el Ryuka no jutzu en el estilo Suiton? –pregunto ahora el pelinegro alzando una ceja-

- sí, se usar el Suiton perfectamente –sonríe de medio lado al igual que Sasuke-

- perfecto –susurro el pelinegro ya armando su plan mentalmente, dándose cuenta, de que las pocas habilidades y experiencia que podían poseer frente a un jounin, bastarían para su propósito-

- *Katon, Suiton, Doton… ¿de qué rayos están hablando estos 2?* -se preguntaba cierto rubio mirándolos intrigado- *creo que de verdad debí haber estudiado más en la academia* -reflexiono seriamente con los brazos cruzados asintiendo varias veces-

- pero se te está olvidando un detalle Sasuke –hablo la pelirrosa-

- ¿hmp? –miro el pelinegro a la pelirrosa con una ceja alzada, algo interesado-

- estamos débiles, ambos peleamos de frente con el sensei usando nuestros jutzus, y nuestro chacra se está agotando, aparte de eso, la fatiga por no haber desayunado, no ayuda en mucho –dijo la pelirrosa al momento en que los estómagos de los 3, comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo-

- ash, creo que tienes razón –dijo el pelinegro con fastidio al haber olvidado ese detalle- ¿alguna idea? –pregunto mirando a los sus 2 compañeros-

- esta –dijo la pelirrosa, sacando de su porta kunais, una bolsa con pasteles de arroz-

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio babeando por ver esas delicias-

- un ninja siempre debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa, siempre traigo algo de comida conmigo por si las dudas –dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa- *después de todo, no es la primera vez que usan ese maldito truco conmigo, felicidades okaa-sama, aprendí algo con las torturas que llamabas entrenamientos* -pensó con algo de fastidio la pelirrosa sacando los pasteles de arroz de la bolsa- será mejor que comamos, así, podremos atacar con más fuerza –dijo sonriéndole a sus compañeros, sacándole un gran sonrojo al rubio y un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo al pelinegro-

- bien –dijo el azabache ocultando la cara con su cabello tratando de pasar el leve sonrojo mientras tomaba un pastel de arroz- *¿Qué fue esa sensación que atravesó mi estómago?... de seguro solo era el hambre* -pensaba tratando de convencerse el mismo- cuando terminemos de comer, atacaremos, este será el plan –dijo casi en susurro el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado ya que por fin, tenían una pequeña oportunidad de actuar, y al parecer, sus compañeros no eran tan inútiles como el había pensado- Sakura, también rastreas, ¿verdad?

- sí, puedo rastrear –dijo orgullosa de sus propias habilidades mientras comía un pastel de arroz-

- *¿rastrear?* -pensaba el rubio mientras comía unos pasteles de arroz-

- Kakashi-sensei no está por aquí, ¿verdad?, si escucha el plan, no tendría sentido –dijo serio el pelinegro mirando a su compañera-

- déjame ver –suspiro la pelirosa colocándose de pie y haciendo los mismos sellos que hace un rato- _byakugan_ –volvió a susurrar lo más despacio que pudo aun dándoles la espalda- no, no está aquí –dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlos, sin rastro de su técnica en ella-

- entonces, primero quiero que lo localices, una vez allí, el plan entrara en marcha –sonrió de medio lado al ver que la pelirrosa se daba vuelta y le sonreía también de medio lado-

****En el campo de entrenamiento, ahora vemos a Naruto, con muchos clones, peleando contra Kakashi. Este los esquiva y ataca haciéndolos desaparecer, pero por cada clon que pareciera destruir, aparecen 2.

- vamos… vamos… -se repetía el rubio recordando el plan- Kage Bunsen no jutzu! –dijo al momento de crear más clones-

- *hay que reconocer que tiene habilidades con los clones, no cualquiera maneja tantos* -pensaba el sensei mirando todos los clones mientras los esquivaba-

- hasta aquí llega Kakashi-sensei! De veras! –Hablo el rubio tomándolo por la espalda-

- ¿Cómo?! –exclamo asombrado el sensei al verse atrapado por los clones quienes le sujetan de la espalda dejándole inmóvil-

- ahora! –grito el rubio para ver como la pelirrosa y el pelinegro corrían hasta un rango de distancia del jounin, sacando kunais con algo amarrado-

- *esos no puede ser…* -pensó el sensei mirando las kunais clavarse cerca de sus pies junto a unas mechas y papeles bomba-

- Kawaramini no jutzu [jutzu de sustitución] –dijeron el azabache y la pelirrosa un segundo antes de que la mecha llegara a los papales bomba-

Las kunais explotaron, levantando una gran nube de humo de donde podemos ver a un jounin algo maltratado sin nadie alrededor, para después salir corriendo de la nube de humo, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus otros 2 estudiantes fuera de la nube de humo listos y sin daño alguno por la explosión.

- *debí suponerlo, Sakura y Sasuke se sustituyeron por clones de Naruto los cuales se esparcieron en la explosión* -pensó con asombro el jounin retrocediendo 2 pasos sintiendo algo debajo de sus pies que le afirmaba y este al bajar la mirada, pudo ver como los brazos de cierto rubio salían y le sujetaban las piernas- *¿otro clon?, esto no es bueno* -volvió a pensar ahora mirando a sus pupilos-

- vamos chicos! –grito el rubio aun sujetando al sensei y viendo como estos haciendo sellos-

- *esos sellos son…* -pensó asombrado el peliplata viendo a los 2 genins-

- Katon… [Estilo de fuego] / Suiton… [Estilo de agua] –dijeron el pelinegro y la pelirrosa al tiempo haciendo sellos similares mas no iguales-

- *fuego y agua… me atacaran con elementos contrarios, si no los esquivo, voy a estar muerto, de verdad se tomaron lo de atacar a matar en enserio* -pensó palideciendo un poco e intentar zafarse de los Narutos-

- Ryuka no jutzu! [Jutzu dragón] –dijeron ambos una vez más al tiempo que un dragón de fuego y uno de agua aparecían desde direcciones contrarias y avanzaban a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba Kakashi sujetado por los clones-

- maldición –susurro el peliplata al tiempo que hacia sellos con las manos a una gran velocidad- *no tenía pensado hacer esto ahora, realmente me están empujando a mostrar mis habilidades* Raiton: Kaminari Shibari [Estilo de rayo, jutzu barrera de trueno]–invoco su jutzu el sensei-

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron con la pared de trueno, se produjo otra explosión, levantando así una nube de vapor por el alcance de agua y el fuego, nube de la cual, Kakashi salió de un salto al haber usado a Naruto como soporte, así elevándose sobre la nube de vapor. De la nada, aparecen 2 Narutos a los costados, a una altura más baja que él, y detrás de los Narutos, Sasuke y Sakura aparecen, los Naruto juntan las manos haciendo de apoyo a los chicos y dándoles impulso.

- tome esto sensei! –dijeron ambos rubios junto a Sasuke y Sakura, al momento de que los clones lanzaron al azabache y la ojijade dirección a Kakashi-

Kakashi saco 2 kunais, una en cada mano, para intentar defenderse, Sasuke y Sakura sacaron una para atacar. El sonido del choque del metal se escuchó muy fuerte, para luego los 3 caer en la nube de humo. Una vez dispersa, se ve a Kakashi en medio del campo con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada, apoyándose también en una mano y respirando agitadamente, a Naruto varios metros alejado, pero frente al sensei y a Sasuke y Sakura, de lados contrarios de donde saltaron, también apoyados en el suelo con una mano y una rodilla.

- *no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad son recién genins?, sus habilidades por separadas son impresionantes, y en equipo realmente me han hecho mostrar mi propio estilo en ninjutzu* -pensó el sensei mirando a los 3 chicos asombrado del poder de ellos-

- ter…mi…no… Kakashi… sensei… -dijo jadeante la pelirrosa colocándose de pie y mirando al sensei con una radiante sonrisa mientras mostraba con una mano un brillante cascabel-

- n-no puede ser… -dijo el sensei para colocarse de pie y mirar donde tenía colgando los cascabeles, asombrándose de ver solo parte las cuerdas rojas ahora cortadas por una kunai- quiere decir que el otro –dijo ahora mirando a su otro-

- hmp –se coloca de pie el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado y con arrogancia pura, imitando el acto de la pelirrosa y mostrando el brillante cascabel en una de sus manos-

- se! De veras! Lo hicimos! –grito el rubio emocionado-

- no tan rápido –sonríe de medio lado el sensei bajo su máscara- 2 cascabeles, y los 3 trabajaron, ahora, ¿Quiénes de ustedes pasaran?, deberán dejar a uno de lado –dijo con dobles intenciones el sensei-

- pues… -susurraron al unísono los 3 genins, para luego mirarse entre sí y luego mirar los 2 cascabeles-

- Sakura encontró mi ubicación, luego me ataco con el jutzu del dragón estilo suiton y después salto para quitarme el cascabel exponiéndose físicamente a un ataque mío –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa- Sasuke planeo, luego junto con Sakura, me ataco con el jutzu dragón estilo Katon y también salto exponiéndose a mi ataque para quitarme un cascabel –dijo una vez más ahora viendo a Sasuke- y Naruto, actuó como señuelo, me inmovilizo dándoles alcance a ambos para que me atacaran con kunais explosivos y rápidamente sustituirse por clones de él, después me sujeto inmovilizándome nuevamente y posteriormente les dio impulso a ambos para que me quitaran los cascabeles –dijo mirando ahora al rubio y una vez más a los otros 2- ¿Quién quedara afuera? –dijo finalmente sonriendo de medio lado mirando que los 3 genins se miraban entre si-

- nadie –dijo por fin uno de los genins-

- ¿Por qué… Sakura? –pregunto divertido- dije que solo 2 de ustedes pasarían

- los 3 trabajamos como un equipo, sabíamos que no podríamos tomar los cascabeles por separado y por ello, nadie debe quedar fuera –dijo seria la pelirrosa sosteniendo la mirada a su sensei-

- cada uno cumplió la expectativa, y su trabajo de manera eficiente –dijo ahora el pelinegro también de manera seria pero fría, sosteniéndole la mirada a su sensei-

- y trabajamos en equipo! De veras! Ninguno podía solo, así que no nos quedó otra que trabajar juntos! Así que si uno reprueba, los 3 reprobaremos! –dijo el rubio ahora, apuntando a su sensei con enojo-

- me están diciendo que estarían dispuestos a reprobar solo porque uno de ustedes no puede ser un genio –afirmo a modo de pregunta y con aires altaneros el sensei-

- hai –dijeron los 3 al unísono mirándose entre si-

- *si… por fin… este es mi equipo* entonces, no me queda más que felicitarlos –sonríe ampliamente bajo su máscara- los 3, pasaron

-… -ojos de puntitos-

- AJUUU! AJU! –Cuervo pasando por el cielo tras los 3 chicos-

- …. QUE! –dijeron los 3 al unísono y ojos de platos a forma de reprimenda-

- lo que oyen, ciertamente sabían que solo 2 pasarían, pero no les importo, y rompieron esa regla, trabajando con las habilidades que tenían a su disposición y logrando el objetivo más allá del estricto rigor, es cierto que quienes rompen las reglas en el mundo shinobi, son escoria… demo… quienes traicionan a un amigo, o quienes abandonan a un amigo, ellos, son peor que la misma escoria –dijo ahora mirando al cielo- un ninja debe saber sus limitaciones y habilidades, y haciendo caso omiso de la situación personal, dejar de lado todo en la batalla o la labor, trabajando muchas veces en equipo con personas que no te agradan o que por primera vez conoces, y cumplir la misión es el objetivo, ustedes me demostraron, que son capaces de eso, cumpliendo con el requisito mínimo que un genin debe tener, así que, yo Kakashi Hatake, digo que Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hy… Haruno…

- *lo dice y lo mato* -pensó con aura asesina la pelirrosa-

- *no viviré mucho tiempo si no me acostumbro a esto* -pensó suspirando con pesadez el sensei- ustedes 3 ahora, son parte del mundo shinobi, felicidades mis queridos estudiantes, genins recién aprobados –felicito por ultimo sonriendo bajo su máscara-

- *lo logre, un paso menos para encontrarte y poder acabarte…

De veras! Aprobé! –grito con alegría el rubio hiperactivo celebrando ahora su logro-

- *son eficientes, muy eficientes, no puedo esperar a ver como se convierten en grandes shinobis* -pensó feliz en sensei mirando a ahora, sus 3 pupilos-

- *pero… no significa que vuelva a trabajar de nuevo en equipo con estos* -se miran los 3 con ojos asesinos e intenciones homicidas- *primero muerto…*

- *aunque creo que al trabajo en equipo, aún le falta bastante* -suspiro con pesadez el sensei mirando a los 3 genins- *pero ya dieron el primer paso*


	3. Promesas Incumplidas

**Capitulo 3: Promesas Incumplidas**

Después de algunas misiones, vemos a nuestro equipo 7, saliendo de la torre Hokague luego de otro día de misiones rango D.

- bien mis estudiantes, terminamos por hoy, así que pueden irse, mañana a las 8 en el puente, chaito –se despidió alzando una mano a la altura de su cara para desaparecer en un puff-

- si claro, eso significa al medio día, como siempre –dijo el rubio fastidiado tanto de las misiones, tanto como de su sensei-

- ya no te quejes tanto Naruto –dijo ahora fastidiada la pelirosa-

- la molestia tiene razón, cállate un rato dobe –dijo el azabache también fastidiado-

- ¿a quién le dices molestia arrogante sin causa? –dijo ofendida la pelirosa, mirándolo con reproche-

- a ti, molestia rosada –dijo ahora el azabache mirándola con cierta rivalidad en los ojos-

- eh chicos… -llamo el rubio a sus compañeros con nerviosismo-

- no me molestes cabeza de gallo, aprende a peinarte primero –dijo la pelirrosa ofendida-

- y tu deja de vestirte de rosa, que aun pareces una niñita consentida de mamá –dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido-

_"De pie! No serás una niña consentida de esas que lloran por todo!"_

- tu, no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi –dijo la pelirrosa tomando del poleron ninja del azabache con el rostro lleno de ira-

- puedo decir lo que quiera, así pareces aún más consentida de lo que te tienen –dijo soltándose del agarre- tu, jamás sabrás lo que es estar solo –dijo con desprecio el azabache-

-yo… claro que lo se… -dijo la pelirrosa ahora con la mirada plantada en el suelo-

- ¿hmp? –mira intrigado el azabache a la pelirrosa por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su compañera-

- se lo que se siente… estar solo… y que a nadie le importe tu existencia… –dijo aun cabizbaja la kunoichi, ahora comenzando a caminar, dando la espalda a los otros y caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos-

- oye teme! Mira lo que hiciste! Ofendiste a Sakura-chan! –dijo muy molesto del actuar de su compañero- tú no sabes si ella está sola o no, ni yo tampoco, así que no tenemos derecho a insultarnos de esa manera, una cosa es insultarnos entre nosotros y otra muy distinta es sacarnos a la familia en cara!

- cállate maldito dobe, tus sermones me aburren como no te imaginas –dijo el azabache comenzando a caminar en otra dirección-

- aahh! Maldito teme! Ya te las veras conmigo! –grito el rubio al verse solo-

- *solo es una niña consentida, una molestia rosada* -pensó mientras iba caminando el azabache-

_"Y tu deja de vestirte de rosa, que aun pareces una niñita consentida de mamá"_

"Tu, no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi"

"Puedo decir lo que quiera, así pareces aún más consentida de lo que te tienen"

- *¿Por qué le dije eso?* -pensó quedándose parado estático mientras todos a su alrededor pasaban por sus lados a la vez que las voces hacían eco en su cabeza-

_"Tu, jamás sabrás lo que es estar solo"_

"Yo… claro que lo se… "

"Se lo que se siente… estar solo… y que a nadie le importe tu existencia…"

- *Sakura…* -pensó para salir corriendo en otro rumbo-

Después de la separación del equipo 7, vemos a nuestra pelirrosa, caminar cabizbaja por la aldea, en dirección al bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, el cual, parecía bastante antiguo, pero muy bien cuidado y bastante utilizado.

- *este lugar* -pensó la pelirrosa tocando el tronco de un árbol-

- hola Sakura onee-san –dijo una voz tímida tras de ella, apareciendo de repente-

- hola Hinata onee-chan –dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo cálidamente a la chica de ojos perlas- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que estarías con Kurenai-sensei –hablo sonriente la pelirrosa-

- si bueno… yo… fui a comprar unas cosas y… no pude evitar verte venir hasta aquí –hablo tímidamente la ojiperla juntando sus dedos- siempre te la pasas aquí, ¿verdad?

- es algo… que no puedo olvidar –dijo la ojijade dándole la espalda a su amiga mientas volvía a tocar el tronco del árbol y cerrando los ojos-

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_En el mismo campo de entrenamiento, años atrás, vemos a una pequeña pelirrosa de tan solo 4 años de edad, la cual estaba muy maltratada debido a su entrenamiento. Frente a ella, una mujer, tenía cabello rojo y ojos jades preciosos, pero estos destellaban ira, mucha ira, la mujer, se acercó a la niña y el tomo del cuello._

- vamos, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta?, deberías poder al menos golpearme –dijo enojada la mujer a la niña que tenía agarrada-

- n-no puedo… okaa-sama –dijo la niña jadeante, apenas respirando y con el cuerpo adolorido-

- tienes sangre de Hyuuga, ¿Por qué no puedes utilizar entonces el byakugan?, vamos hija, no me decepciones –dijo la mujer para lanzar a la niña contra un árbol, haciendo que esta por el golpe, escupiera sangre-

- okaa-sama, n-no quiero más –dijo la pequeña pelirrosa llorando, toda lastimada y parándose apenas, temblándoles las piernas-

- ¿Cuánto llevas ya entrenando conmigo? –dijo la señora mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelirrosa-

- d-desde que ten-go… 2 a-ños –hablo apenas la pequeña pelirrosa abrazándose así misma tratando de calmar el dolor de su pequeño cuerpo-

- entonces, ya deberías al menos poder golpearme –dijo ya exasperada la mujer, al ver a su hija en ese estado-

- tengo 4 años okaa-sama, tu eres ANBU, jamás estaré a tu nivel –hablo la pequeña llorando, mirando a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

- no quiero una hija mediocre, ¿quieres que te abandone y te niegue como tu padre lo hizo?, ¿eso quieres que haga?! –grito con molestia la madre de la pelirrosa, levantando del cabello a la pelirrosa- de pie! No serás una niña consentida de esas que lloran por todo! –Dijo dejándola caer y al momento en que estaba suspendida en el aire, la pateo haciéndola chocar otra vez con el mismo árbol- vamos, muestra tu poder! O quieres ser recordada nada más por el apellido! Sakura Hyuuga!

- n-no soy un Hyuuga –dijo la pequeña ahora levantándose, tomándose el estómago- no quiero ser un Hyuuga –repitió la pequeña con ojos decididos- soy Sakura Haruno! –grito al momento de abrir los ojos, estos ya no eran jades, eran un color esmeralda claro, y alrededor de los ojos, muchas venitas se marcaban en su rostro-

- *perfecto* -pensó la mujer con una sonrisa torcida- vamos… atácame! –dijo la mujer comenzando a correr hasta la pelirrosa para golpearla una vez más-

- *puedo verla, puedo ver todo* -pensó asombrada la pequeña, para luego concentrar chacra en sus manos y abrir la palma de ellas- *si tan solo pudiera golpear un punto de su chacra* -luego de este pensamiento, ataco a su madre, golpeando un punto de chacra cerca del cuello, dejándola en el suelo tirada-

- b-bien he-cho –dijo la señora sonriendo de medio lado, intentando pararse- esa hija, es la prueba de tu sangre Hyuuga, el byakugan, con el que puedes ver todo –dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija tomando un espejo y pasándoselo a la pequeña-

- pero mi hermana tiene byakugan desde que nació, sus ojos son perlas –recordó Sakura tomando el espejo mirando sus ojos, los cuales ahora no eran verdes jades brillantes, si no que un verde más claro y transparente-

- tus ojos mi niña, son especiales, nadie tendrá tu byakugan –hablo la señora tomando las mejillas de la niña en un tierno acto, mirando los ojos de la pelirrosa- y le llamaremos, el byakygan esmeralda, porque aun siendo byakugan, tus ojos son verdes –dijo ahora sonriendo cálidamente la señora a su hija- bien, entonces desde ahora empezare a enseñarte lo básico del estilo Juken

- ¿puño suave? –pregunto desconcertada la pequeña mirando la posición de ataque que adopto la madre-

- está mi niña, es la posición de Juken, el estilo únicamente practicado por el clan Hyuuga, del cual tú, tienes parte de sangre –dijo la señora mostrando su posición de ataque, la cual consistía en extender los brazos con las palmas de las manos abierta y agachando un poco la cadera impulsándose hacia adelante- no puedo enseñarte a atacar con él, porque no puedo usar Juken, tu, deberás aprenderlo sola, ahora que tienes el byakugan despertado, debes aprender a usarlo

- hay okaa-sama –asintió apenas la pelirrosa- entonces si yo practico sola el estilo Juken, ¿en que consistirá mi entrenamiento contigo?

- yo mi niña, tengo una habilidad bastante especial también, no tengo un kekeiguenkai, pero puedo enseñarte un estilo algo parecido al Juken, quizás, no tan efectivo como el mismo Juken, pero que se le asemeja en algunas características –pronuncio la pelirroja al momento de agacharse y colocar una rodilla al suelo y otra fletada, luego cursar sus brazos y empuñar sus manos- este es el estilo de mi clan, se caracteriza por usar chacra en los puños, a diferencia del Juken, que usa las palmas abiertas, este usa las manos en puño, este es el Go-dai –termino su explicación la pelirrosa mirando a su pequeña kunoichi en entrenamiento-

- Go-dai, los 5 elementos –dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa, ya que a ella, le gustaba mucho el estilo de batalla de su madre-

- así es mi niña, pero por el momento, no puedo enseñártelo bien, tienes que aprender el control de chacra a la perfección y luego a emanar los 5 distintos tipos de chacras elementales en tus manos, por eso empezaremos con técnicas elementales simples –aclaro la pelirroja viendo a su hija emocionada por la explicación de su nuevo entrenamiento- será mejor descansar por ahora, y otra cosa, no deben ver tu byakugan, ni saber de él, al menos por el momento, hasta que lo manejes, prométemelo, no lo mostraras hasta llegado el momento, cuando tu padre por fin reconozca que tienes sangre de Hyuuga –hizo prometer la madre a la pequeña pelirrosa-

- lo prometo, okaa-sama –asintió nuevamente la pelirrosa desactivando el byakugan- hare que mi otou-sama me reconozca, me hare fuerte para ello, ya lo veras, lo prometo –repitió la promesa la pequeña pelirrosa de 4 años- 

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

- aun no lo superas, ¿verdad? –pregunto la ojiperla rompiendo el recuerdo de la pelirrosa-

- no es tan doloroso como crees –dijo la pelirrosa dándose vuelta para mirar a la ojiperla- realmente, jamás fui muy cercana a okaa-sama, ella era ANBU, y cuando no estaba de misión, me entrenaba muy fuerte, entenderás, después de todo, me conoces hace mucho Hinata –dijo sonriéndole a la ojiperla-

- sí, desde que teníamos 5 años –dijo sonriente la ojiperla, mientras veía como Sakura aun apoyaba su mano en el árbol- pero aun así, se muy poco sobre ti –dijo mirando al suelo tímidamente-

- ¿Qué más podrías saber?, no tengo una gran vida Hinata, no soy una ex-sucesora a líder de clan como tú –dijo sonriendo divertida la pelirrosa mirando la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga- jajajajajaja! Tranquila! Era solo una broma –rio con gracia la pelirrosa burlándose de su amiga-

- no es justo Sakura! –Se quejó la ojiperla con un triste semblante-

- descuida, aun no me ha vencido, mientras eso no ocurra, no podrá acercarse a ti, primero mato a la mocosa de Hanabi –dijo ahora sería la pelirrosa-

- eres muy fuerte, y sabes contrarrestar el Juken como jamás lo he visto, usando un estilo de ataque único, Sakura, ¿Quién eres realmente? –Pregunto seria la ojiperla, dejando en un leve estado de shock a la pelirrosa-

- soy Sakura Haruno, ¿para qué

Quieres saberlo? –devolvió la pregunta la pelirrosa con ahora un semblante frio su en rostro-

- porque no se mucho de ti, jamás me has contado de ti, por ejemplo, conocí a tu madre, Sayaka Haruno, pero no sé nada de ella ni de tu padre, ¿Quién era él? –Pregunto interesada la ojiperla-

- mi padre… -susurro ida la pelirrosa fijando su vista a un punto vacío-

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Estamos en un gran dijo, donde vemos a una pequeña pelirosa, ahora de 8 años, la cual, vestía un atuendo como los que se usan en karate. Esta niña, estaba peleando contra una pequeña ojiperla de 4 años, la cual, le daba buena batalla, ella tenía byakugan, el tradicional, el byakugan blanco, y la otra pequeña, le daba batalla, sus ojos de color jade brillantes demostraban lo segura que estaba de sí misma mientras que sus puños emanaban chacra elemental. La pequeña, estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de pelirrosa bajo los ojos sorprendidos de su padre, al ver, como ella contrarrestaba el estilo Juken, sin mayores dificultades._

- *y pensar que ella es un prodigio a los 4 años de edad, inclusive venció a su hermana mayor, ¿Por qué no puede vencerla a ella?* -pensó el padre de la pequeña que estaba siendo golpeada-

- ¿aún no tienes suficiente ya mocosa malcriada?, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada y dejarnos tranquilas?, ¿Cuántas veces vas a entender que a mí no me puedes vencer?

- eso es porque no me vas a ganar, te cerrare la boca Haruno –dijo la pequeña de 3 años volviendo a atacarla-

- hoy no vine a verte a ti, ya te lo dije, así que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, sé muy bien que eres más débil que yo –dijo la pelirrosa golpeando en el cuello a la pequeña Hyuuga, tirándola al suelo-

- basta –ordeno el padre de ojos perlas- hija, quiero que salgas del dijo –ordeno fríamente el padre a su pequeña de 4 años-

- pero otou-sama, aun, aún no he terminado! –Dijo con disgusto la pequeña-

- ya ordene –dijo mirando seriamente a la pequeña- vete, ahora –volvió a ordenar en un tono de voz autoritario, viendo como la pequeña de ojos perlas, salía del dojo con no muy buen rostro-

- ¿esto es prueba suficiente?, ¿ahora me cree que tengo su sangre? –dijo la pelirrosa al Hyuuga mayor-

- ser un Hyuuga, es un privilegio, privilegio que no te mereces, tú no tienes byakugan, el byakugan es el ojo blanco que todo lo ve, en cambio tus ojos, son verdes, son verdes jades, careces del talento que un Hyuuga posee –dijo apuntando ofensivamente a la pequeña pelirrosa-

- soy poderosa, no necesito mi línea sucesoria para ser fuerte, se pelear a la perfección, ya lo viste, derrote a esa mocosa, el estilo Juken de ella no puede contra mi Go-dai, agradezca que no tengo ni deseos de llamarle hermana -dijo la pelirrosa seria mirando al padre de ojos perlas-

- eso es porque ella no es tu hermana Haruno –reprocho súbitamente a la pelirrosa el hombre- entiende de una vez, tú no eres mi hija, jamás serás una Hyuuga, jamás, jamás tendrás el derecho a ser llamada un Hyuuga, ni a vivir en este clan –dijo molesto el hombre- para serlo, debes manejar el Juken y byakugan, cosa que tú no puedes, tu manejas el estilo de tu madre, el Go-dai el cual es similar pero no igual, si te crees que puedes manejar el estilo Juken, pelea contra mí, vamos, intenta parecer un Hyuuga –dijo el hombre, tomando posición de batalla estilo Juken-  
  
_"Esa hija, es la prueba de tu sangre Hyuuga, el byakugan, con el que puedes ver todo"_

_- *un Hyuuga…*-pensó la pequeña mirando la posición de combate de aquel hombre-  
_  
_"No deben ver tu byakugan, ni saber de él, al menos por el momento, hasta que lo manejes, prométemelo, no lo mostraras hasta llegado el momento…"_

_- *ya no está oka-sama para cuidarme, el estilo que ella me enseño, es mi orgullo, el Go-dai es lo que mejor manejo, pero ya no tengo nada que perder, seré un Hyuuga, aunque tenga que morir en el intento* -pensó la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados recordando las palabras de su madre-  
_  
_"… cuando tu padre por fin reconozca que tienes sangre de Hyuuga"_

_- *oka-sama… por fin… llego el momento…* -pensó la pelirrosa una vez más para juntar las manos haciendo un solo sello con ellas-  
_  
_"Lo prometo, oka-sama… hare que mi otou-sama me reconozca, me hare fuerte para ello, ya lo veras, lo prometo" _

_- *de cumplir mi promesa* -completo la frase en su mente la pequeña pelirrosa dedicándole sus últimos pensamiento a su madre aun con los ojos cerrados-_

- vamos, te estoy esperando, si tanto quieres, demuéstrame que tienes sangre de Hyuuga –dijo el hombre con aires altaneros, mirando con burla a la pequeña pelirrosa-

- bien, si así lo quieres, así será… otou-sama –dijo abriendo los ojos mostrando esta vez, unos ojos verdes claros, los cuales tenían venas alrededor del contorno del ojo-

- n-no puede ser… -dijo el Hyuuga, ahora impresionado-

- sí, si puede ser –hablo con orgullo la pequeña pelirrosa sonriendo de medio lado-  
  
_"Le llamaremos, el byakugan esmeralda, porque aun siendo byakugan, tus ojos son verdes"_

- _este, es mi byakugan, el byakugan esmeralda, mi kekeiguenkai, muestra de mi herencia –dijo colocándose en posición de batalla-_

"Entonces desde ahora empezare a enseñarte lo básico del estilo Juken"

- el Go-dai es el fruto de mi arduo entrenamiento, las enseñanzas que mi okaa-sama me dejo, pero tuve que entrenar sola una cosa, un único estilo que ella jamás me podría enseñar, entrene sola para poder perfeccionarlo y este… es el estilo, el que yo desarrolle entrenando sola –dijo la pequeña adoptando una posición de batalla muy singular-  
  
_"Esta mi niña, es la posición de Juken, el estilo únicamente practicado por el clan Hyuuga, del cual tú, tienes parte de sangre"_

_- e-ese es el estilo… -volvió a tartamudear el hombre ahora más que asombrado-_

- si… es la prueba de que tengo sangre de Hyuuga –dijo decidida la pequeña de 8 años mirando desafiante a su padre- el estilo Juken! –Dijo con fuerza la pelirrosa para comenzar a correr hasta su padre con las manos bañadas en chacra-

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

__

- *en esa ocasión, no importo cuantas veces me parara, siempre caía, perdí, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi okaa-sama, y aun si le enfrento ahora, sé que me ganaría, necesito hacerme fuerte, aun mucho más fuerte para poder…*-pensó incompletamente la pelirrosa apretaba los puños hasta que algo la saco de su mundo-

- ¿Sakura? –Llamo la ojiperla a la pelirrosa, sacando a la pelirrosa de su recuerdo-

- ¿eh?... disculpa Hinata –dijo la pelirrosa con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza- ¿me decías algo?

- te preguntaba cómo era tu padre –pregunto una vez más la pelinegra a la pelirrosa-

- no conocí a mi otou-sama, mejor dicho, no tengo –dijo la pelirrosa sentándose al lado del árbol con una expresión fría- desde que nací, estuve con mi okaa-sama, no tengo clan porque ella era de una aldea a la que atacaron hace mucho, la cual desapareció del mapa, Yosogakure, la aldea de los elementos, ella sobrevivió y se vino a Konoha cuando fue atacada, buscando refugio, desde entonces ella vivió aquí y su única familia, eran sus compañeros de equipo. Ella era un shinobi muy fuerte, un ANBU de categoría, ella pertenecía a un clan que dominan todo elemento, así que de allí radicaba su fuerza y ahora la mía. Cuando nací, mi otou-sama por distintas circunstancias, me negó y mi okaa-sama se hizo cargo de mi ella sola, quizás no fue la mejor la mejor okaa-sama del mundo, ya que ella prefería ser un shinobi antes que una madre, si podía estar en misiones, las prefería antes que pasear conmigo, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ella son los entrenamientos, por eso quizás no la extrañe tanto, pero… no… no conocí a mi padre –dijo con una triste sonrisa dando vuelta la mirada para no ver a Hinata-

- ya veo *por eso jamás ha podido sonreír con calidez, porque no aprendió a hacerlo, es más, desde que recuerdo, ella siempre ha estado sola* -pensó con tristeza la joven Hyuuga mirando a su amiga-

- ya deberías irte Hinata, veo que te mandaron a comprar las cosas para la cena y si no llegas, Kurenai-sensei te puede regañar –dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa-

- está bien, te veré después onee-san –dijo la ojiperla sonriendo para luego comenzar a caminar y desaparecer de la vista de la ojiperla-

- hasta luego onee-chan –dijo la pelirrosa antes de que la ojiperla desapareciera de su campo de vista-

- no sabía que tenías una hermana, molestia –dijo una voz desde los arboles-

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –Dijo la pelirrosa mirando a uno de los árboles, viendo sentado al azabache - ¿no sabes que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? –dijo aún más molesta la pelirrosa-

- hmp –musito Sasuke para saltar del árbol y colocarse frente a Sakura- así que aquí entrenas con tu madre –analizo el Uchiha viendo todo el lugar de entrenamiento-

- deberías decir, entrenaba –dijo la Haruno volviendo a mirar el árbol donde tantas veces su madre la estrello-

- ¿murió? –pregunto tajante el pelinegro-

- cuando tenía 7 años –afirmo dando más detalle al pelinegro, dejándolo

sorprendido-

- *7 años, eso es antes de que mis padres murieran a manos de Itachi* -pensaba con asombro el pelinegro para ver la triste expresión de la pelirrosa-

- Donton, Futon, Suiton, Katon, Raiton, son los 5 elementos básicos, y luego Hyoton, Jinton, Mukoton, Youton, y mi favorito, el Shoton, los elementos conjuntos, domino cada uno de esos elementos, algunos mejor que otros, pero de cada elemento, domino aunque sean 2 jutzus –dijo la pelirrosa dándole la espalda al azabache, el cual, tenía un rostro de asombro que pocas veces demuestra-

- ¿todos los elementos?, ¿incluso la madera?, ¿los jutzus legendarios de sobre la madera Sondaime Hokague? –Pregunto el Uchiha sin salir de su asombro-

- todos y cada uno de ellos –dijo la pelirrosa dándose vuelta para mirar al pelinegro- mi okaa-sama, pertenecía a un clan de una aldea extinta, ellos no poseían un kekeguenkai, pero nacían con chacra de todos los estilos básicos, ningún ninjutzu era imposible de dominar para ellos. Mi okaa-sama, me entreno desde pequeña sin piedad alguna *para poder despertar mi byakugan* -pensó la pelirrosa para sí misma, meditando si sería bueno contar toda la verdad o no-

- y por lo que escuche, no conociste a tu padre –dijo el azabache interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirrosa-

- la verdad, él es un maldito viejo que no merece ni su poder ni su título –dijo la pelirrosa moviendo su mano frente a su rostro de un lado a otro restándole importancia-

- entonces, le mentiste a Hinata, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto más interesado aun-

- ¿de que serviría decirle?, ella es muy sensible, si se lo digiera, se preocuparía, además, lo que menos me gusta causar en las personas es lastima –dijo la pelirrosa mirando seria al pelinegro-

- ¿onee-san y onee-chan? –pregunto acusadoramente el azabache alzando una ceja, a lo que la pelirrosa suspiro y luego se sentó usando el árbol como respaldo-

- algo por el estilo –suspiro la pelirrosa con pesadez, tenía que encontrar la manera de zafarse de esa situación- Hinata era la sucesora a líder de su clan, pero es más débil, cuando éramos pequeña, su hermana, quien es 4 años menor que ella, la venció, y desde entonces, muchos la molestaban, y su hermana menor, Hanabi, es una mocosa grosera, pero a su vez, un prodigio como los hay pocos, para que la deje en paz, me convertí en la protectora de Hinata, pelee con ella y le gane, desde entonces no ha podido molestar más a Hinata, y por eso me llama onee-san, después me acostumbre a llamarle onee-chan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, rogando porque Sasuke se hubiera tragado su historia-

- ¿Cómo murió tu madre? –Pregunto otra vez el pelinegro, ahora aún más interesado y habiéndose tragado la historia completa de Sakura-

- ¿de cuándo aquí tan preguntón Uchiha? –Devolvió la pregunta la pelirrosa mirando con indiferencia al Uchiha-

- ¿de cuándo aquí tú tienes corazón para hablar de ti misma con alguien y tratar con dulzura a alguien?, ¿aunque sea Hinata? –Devolvió a la pregunta el chico mirando a la pelirrosa-

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –volvió a preguntar la Haruno-

- porque ahora somos compañeros de equipo aunque no me agrade la idea –dijo frunciendo el ceño el pelinegro por no ver a la pelirrosa afectada por sus preguntas ni su mirada-

- si te lo digo, ¿me hablarías de tu propio clan?, ¿de lo que paso en el clan Uchiha? –pregunto determinada la pelirrosa al azabache sorprendiéndole mas no demostrándolo

, su rostro permanecía tranquilo-

- hmp, podría llegar a considerarlo –hablo fríamente el Uchiha mirando a la pelirrosa-

- era ANBU, murió en servicio, durante una misión, cuando yo tenía 7 años –soltó de una y sin desconfianza de parte de la chica al Uchiha- y para que no me preguntes también, al tener 8, fui con mi otou-sama, pero me volvió a negar y desde entonces, vivo sola –termino de explicar colocándose de pie- hecho, pasado es pasado –hablo la pelirrosa colocando ahora una sonrisa en su rostro sin arrepentimiento alguno-

- ¿y aun puedes sonreír así? –Pregunto el pelinegro, con algo de envidia, por ver a la pelirrosa en una situación similar a la de él, y aun así poder actuar con naturalidad-

- mi okaa-sama siempre quiso que yo sonriera… ese era su deseo… -susurro lo último al aire-

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_- Sakura, ven un momento –dijo una señora cuyo cabello rojo largo lucia con orgullo junto a su traje de ANBU-_

- ¿Qué sucede okaa-sama? –pregunto una pequeña pelirrosa de 7 años, poseedora de unos ojos jades brillantes, iguales a los de su madre-

- ven hija –dijo la madre haciendo un gesto para que la pequeña se sentara a su lado- mañana, tengo que salir de misión otra vez, será rango S, bastante larga –volvió a hablarle a su hija-

- comprendo –dijo la pequeña con madures, ya que acostumbraba este tipo de situaciones-

- cuando vuelva, quiero que ellas dominado por completo el estilo Katon, y así cuando vuelva, entrenaremos el estilo Doton, ¿está bien? –Dirigió sus palabras a la pelirrosa que le miraba con aspersión serena-

- si okaa-sama –asintió la pequeña- okaa-sama… -llamo la pequeña dudando de sus palabras-

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? –Pregunto la madre extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija-

- cuando vuelvas, ¿podríamos ir a tomar helado juntas? –Pidió con ojos de cachorro la pequeña pelirrosa-

- ahí Sakura –dijo la madre con gracia revolviéndole el cabello a su hija- está bien, cuando vuelva iremos al parque a tomar helado, pero luego entrenaremos –dijo la señora, ahora sonriéndole como pocas veces a su hija-

- gracias okaa-sama! –Dijo con alegría la niña a su madre-

- bien, me tengo que ir –dijo la madre colocándose su máscara de ANBU- Sakura… -llamo esta vez la madre a la pequeña-

- ¿si okaa-sama? –pregunto la pequeña, para luego sentir como su madre le abrazaba con fuerza, en un tierno acto no muy común en ella, aun con la máscara puesta-

- cuídate mi niña, pase lo que pase, cuídate mucho, sigue con tu entrenamiento, no dejes que nadie te lastime, hasta fuerte y siempre, siempre sonríe –dijo la madre abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña-

- está bien okaa-sama –dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a su madre con una gran sonrisa- 

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

- *se lo prometí a okaa-sama, la última vez que la vi con vida, que siempre sonreiría* -pensó con cierta tristeza la pelirrosa recordando uno de los pocos recuerdos tiernos de su madre para con ella- *quizás, ella tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería* -volvió a pensar la pelirrosa, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos por el azabache-

- ¿Cómo lo logras? –pregunto el pelinegro, viendo como la pelirrosa lo miraba sonriente, no solo en esa ocasión, si no que siempre y cuando alguien no la fastidiara, o la atosigara, ella mostraba su sonrisa con algunas personas aunque fuera unas pocas veces-

- por si no te has dado cuenta, puedo sonreír, pero hay una diferencia entre sonreír de verdad y sonreír falsamente, tú ya deberías saber cuál es mi caso –dijo la Haruno mostrando una radiante sonrisa, que si no fuera por lo que dijo, hasta Sasuke hubiera creído que era real- después de todo, nadie que quiera matar a alguien de su familia, puede sonreír con sinceridad –acoto la pelirrosa logrando llamar por completo la atención

Del pelinegro y colocándolo pensativo-

- *ya entiendo* -pensó el azabache-

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_- ¿cuándo vuelva de la academia me llevaras a ver las luciérnagas del lago verdad okaa-san? –dijo esta vez, pequeño azabache de 9 años, sonriendo radiantemente a su madre-_

- claro Sasuke-chan, pero para eso tiene que estar muy oscuro, así que no te apures, y cuando vuelvas, veremos las luciérnagas –dijo sonriendo la madre del pelinegro, a su pequeño hijo- vamos, ahora vete a la academia, que se te hace tarde –volvió a hablar la madre al pequeño-

- claro okaa-san! Nos vemos a la noche! Ya no puedo esperar más! –Dijo el pequeño para salir de la puerta por última vez, viendo a su madre-

- jejejeje hay Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Rio con gracia la mujer para mirar por ultima vez de su vida, al pequeño pelinegro- alistare todo para la noche –dijo ahora entrando- 

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

__  
- Sakura… –llamo Sasuke a la pelirrosa una vez terminado su hermoso recuerdo-

- ¿Qué paso Sasuke? –pregunto la pelirrosa al azabache, el cual se acercó a la pelirrosa y poso su rostro al lado de su oído- tal vez no seamos tan diferentes después de todo…Sakura –susurro sobre el oído de la pelirrosa, logrando que se estremeciera, para luego apartarse de ella e irse caminando con ahora, una sonrisa de medio lado a su estilo arrogante, pero a la vez, sincera-

- creo lo mismo… Sasuke-ken –susurro lo último al aire la pelirrosa viendo como el cielo se oscurecía- *tal vez los 2, estemos sumergidos en la soledad y el odio después de todo* -pensó sonriendo con una torcida mueca, pero sin poder negarlo, esa, si era sincera-


	4. Debil

esta historia tiene muchas sorpresas, mas adelante se dirá quien es el padre de Sakura y mas adelante les diré donde empieza la parte de los lemmon. Espero sus comentarios, aunque esta historia no sea mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Débil**

Nuestro equipo avanza, cumpliendo misiones de rango D, mas como todos sabemos, esto no complace a nuestro querido amigo rubio, por lo que mejor nos saltaremos todo eso, y ahora vamos a ver como nuestros chicos caminan por el bosque, cumpliendo su primera misión C, escoltando a Tazuna, hasta el país de las olas.

- que aburrido, de veras, yo creía que habría mas acción –reclamaba cierto rubio con sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, caminando fastidiado-

- mejor agradece Naruto –dijo cierta pelirosa, que ahora vestía una blusa ninja negra con el símbolo Haruno en la espalda, además de una falda blanca y unas calzas blancas, en la cabeza además, portaba una banda de regulación negra- *pero tiene razón, esto aburre, debería estar entrenando, no haciendo estupideces*

- las misiones C no tienen riesgo de batallas ninja, así que no te apures Naruto –dijo el sensei caminando mientras leía su adorado libro-

- hmp *que pérdida de tiempo, yo debería estar entrenando* -pensó con molestia el pelinegro mientras caminaba intentando ignorar a todos-

- *peligro* -pensó el sensei cerrando su libro al momento de darse vuelta- cuidado!

De un charco de agua, aparecieron 2 ninja con mascara, de la aldea de la neblina, los cuales primero atraparon a Kakashi con cadenas, sorprendiéndolo e inmovilizándole, y luego uno de ellos tomo una kunai e iba a atacar a Naruto.

- Katon: Karyudan no jutzu [Estilo de fuego, misil de fuego] –dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos a gran velocidad interceptando al ninja que se dirigía a Naruto. Luego tomo una kunai y la clavo por entre una de sus cadenas para sujetarlo y luego patearlo así, tirándolo a unos metros de distancia-

- *tengo que soltarme de aquí* -pensó Kakashi al momento de sentir como las cadenas le apretaban- *Kawarimi no jutzu *–invoco su jutzu el sensei para luego liberarse de las cadenas siendo reemplazado por un tronco, al tiempo que veía como un segundo ninja iba ahora tras Tazuna- protejan a Tazuna! –Dijo a modo de orden lo más apresuradamente posible-

- *maldición… Tazuna-san* -pensó Sasuke para comenzar a correr, pero se detuvo al ver a cierta pelirosa llegar rápidamente junto a el-

- sobre mi cadáver –dijo Sakura al tiempo de que el ninja le arrojaba una kunai al brazo, hiriéndola- *me las va a pagar* -pensó al momento de ver su hombro para volver a ver al ninja cerca de ellos- Suiton: Suijinheki [Estilo de agua, jutzu barrera de agua] –dijo la pelirrosa al momento de aparecer frente a Tazuna y crear una barrera de agua que los cubría a ella y Tazuna, el ninja choco su kunai con la barrera, rompiendo la kunai y dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado-

- *bien, no tengo que preocuparme por la defensa* -pensó el sensei con una gran sonrisa viendo a Sakura y Sasuke-

- *después de todo, una de estas molestias tiene habilidades* -pensó sonriendo arrogante el pelinegro-

En un 2 por 3, ambos ninjas corrieron, ahora para ver a Naruto, el cual se quedó inmóvil viendo como los otros 2 ninjas se acercaban. Bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi apareció, y noqueo a ambos ninjas, dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

- lamento no haberte ayudado antes Naruto, es solo que no creí que te quedarías pasmado sin hacer nada Naruto –dijo Kakashi para tomar a los 2 ninjas y llevárselos a un árbol- buen trabajo Sasuke, sin problemas, tu también Sakura, te felicito –les hablo el sensei a sus otros 2 alumnos-

- hai –asintieron ambos chicos mirándose entre sí para sonreír de medio lado confiados, ambos, resultaron ser una buena combinación-

- *no puede ser… fui un inútil! Y mírenlos a ellos! Sasuke tan tranquilo, como si esto lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, y no tiene ni un rasguño! Que rabia! Incluso Sakura-chan supo cómo reaccionar y proteger a Tazuna, y yo ni eso pude hacer bien! Se ven tan calmados, tan tranquilos! Me quede parado como un idiota mientras que ellos sí pudieron demostrar sus habilidades! Me quede como un debilucho!*

- bien, andando –dijo Kakashi una vez mientras amarraba a los ninjas a un árbol-

- hai –dijeron los 3 genios-

- *después de todo, si pudieron protegerme* -sonríe de medio lado Tazuna, mirando a los 3 chicos-

- *bien, aun no me he visto forzada a usar mi habilidad después de todo este tiempo* -pensó sonriendo de medio lado la pelirrosa para comenzar a caminar- k… -al dar 2 pasos se detiene tomándose el hombro-

- ¿Qué paso Sakura-chan? –pregunto ahora el rubio, mirando a la pelirrosa tomarse el hombro-

- *me hirieron* -dijo para mirar su mano con sangre de la herida- *no tengo remedio, esto me saco por no estar alerta* nada Naruto, tranquilo –dijo la pelirrosa para calmar a su compañero- *puedo curarme, es solo una herida pequeña* -pensó para comienza a emanar chacra verde sobre su hombro-

- *con que un ninja medico* -pensó Sasuke fríamente mirando a Sakura-

- *sí que ha mejorado mucho, el manejo de los elementos, el uso de Byakugan y el estilo Juken, su control de chacra y ahora su habilidad medica*¿segura puedes continuar Sakura? –Pregunto el sensei mirando a su alumna-

- sí, estoy bien, continuemos –dijo la pelirrosa dejando de emanar chacra curativo dejando ver su piel sin corte alguno-

- bien, entonces andando –dijo en sensei para recobrar camino- *Sayaka, estarías tan orgullosa del progreso de tu pequeña kunoichi, estoy seguro que cuando vaya adquiriendo más experiencia, será un gran elemento para Konoha*

Vemos a varios personajes, subidos en un bote, el cual se mueve entre la niebla. Llegando a la orilla, podemos ver como 5 personajes se bajan, un rubio, un azabache, una pelirrosa, un peli plata y el protegido de este grupo. Volviendo a la caminata en el nuevo país, de un momento a otro, se vuelven a ver atacados, por lo cual, los 3 genins, se colocan alrededor de Tazuna automáticamente mientras que el enemigo, aparecía.

- con que buenos enemigos –dijo apareciendo un sujeto, con una gran espada, este tenía la cara vendada y una banda de regulación de la aldea de la neblina-

- no puede ser el… -dijo impresionado el sensei- Zabuza Momochi, un ninja perverso de la aldea oculta entre la neblina

- vaya, veo que me conocen –dijo tomando su gran espada-

- *con que un ninja perverso, si claro como no* -pensó el rubio para correr hasta Zabuza-

- atrás Naruto –dijo el jounin de Konoha interponiéndose en el camino del rubio- estas en el camino, así que mejor quítate, él no es rival para ustedes, es de otro nivel, completamente, si él es nuestro oponente, necesitare esto –dijo el sensei para llevar su mano hasta su banda de regulación-

- Kakashi, el del ojo sharingan, esto será peligroso –dijo con diversión sádica el ninja de la neblina-

- *Sharingan… ¿acaso dijo sharingan?!* -pensó atónito el pelinegro mirando a su sensei con intriga-

- debí suponerlo, con razón el nombre de Kakashi Hatake, se me hacía tan conocido –dijo la pelirrosa llamando la atención de todos-

- ¿a qué te refieres Sakura-chan? –Pregunto el rubio a la pelirrosa-

- Kakashi Hatake, ex-ANBU de la división de batalla, en su ojo izquierdo, posee el sharingan, doujutzu de línea sucesoria –dijo la pelirrosa analíticamente mientras que los otros 2 miraban al sensei, uno atónito y otro confuso-

- ¿doujutzu de línea sucesoria? –pregunto el rubio sin ser tomado en cuenta por alguien-

- vaya Sakura, así que me recuerdas después de todo –dijo con gracia petulante el juonin de Konoha a la pelirrosa-

- jamás olvidaría a un antiguo compañero del ANBU de mi okaa-sama, Kakashi-sensei –dijo sonriendo de medio lado la pelirrosa-

- hay ¿Qué es el sharingan? –Pregunto el rubio a cualquiera de sus compañeros-

- esto, es sharingan –dijo el peli plata al momento de levantar su banda de regulación, dejando ver un ojo rojo con 3 aspas-

- su ojo! Que tiene su ojo! –dijo el rubio sorprendido-

- eso es sharingan –dijo en la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirar a su sensei-

- sharingan! Sharingan! Todos hablan de sharingan! ¿Qué diablos es el sharingan?! –pidió explicación ya exasperado el rubio ya que era el único sin entender nada-

- un poder muy raro de la aldea de la hoja, el cual radica en los ojos –hablo el pelinegro- el que usa este doujutzu visual, puede instantáneamente comprender y copiar cualquier ninjutzu, taijutzu o genjutzu, y reflejar el ataque al atacante, el sharingan es un kekeiguenkai, una forma especial de doujutzu, pero a la vez el sharingan, es más que eso, mucho más que eso, tiene un poder terrible si el portador lo sabe manejar bien –termino el azabache mirando a su sensei-

- ¿kekeiguenkai? –volvió a preguntar el rubio-

- si hubieras estudiado como debe ser, esto lo sabrías Naruto –dijo exasperada la pelirrosa- son llamados kekeiguenkai las líneas sucesorias de sangre, técnicas que solo un clan puede realizar, estas se transmiten de generación en generación a través de la sangre y dan al portador una capacidad de ataque único a su estilo de batalla, están en el ADN de las personas –dijo la pelirrosa hablando seriamente, contando cada detalle y pensando en su propia línea de sangre-

- aunque esa fue una explicación muy superficial –dijo Zabuza mirando fríamente a los chicos- el sharingan, puede analizar la técnica del oponente y copiarla hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, funciona mejorando la vista logrando ver velocidades muy elevadas –siguió explicando ahora el ninja enemigo, dándose aires de superioridad al conocer la técnica del oponente-

- es por esto que a Kakashi-sensei también se le conoce como el shinobi que ha copiado más de 1000 jutzus, Kakashi el ninja copia de la hoja –termino de hablar la pelirrosa, a lo que Kakashi rio de manera altiva-

- vaya, sí que has progresado Sakura –dijo burlonamente Kakashi- veo que has estudiado muy bien lo que es un kekeiguenkai

- cierre la boca sensei –dijo la pelirrosa ahora molesta para que el sensei no abriera más la boca-

- *un momento, el sharingan es una rara característica que se da solo en algunos casos especiales, un doujutzu que solo aparece en fuertes shinobis del clan Uchiha, mi clan, entonces, ¿Por qué él lo tiene?* -pensó desconcertado el azabache- *ni yo aún lo he desarrollado, como lo hizo Itachi desde los 8 años... aun soy muy débil* -pensó una vez más el chico recordando los ojos rojos de aquel al que odia a muerte-

- lo que sea, en la aldea de la neblina, tenemos estrictas ordenes de acabar contigo si eres visto, estas en el libro bingo, Kakashi el ninja copia –dijo Zabuza empuñando su espada-

- *esto no puede ser bueno* -pensó el constructor del puente-

- bien, basta de jueguitos tontos, hora de pelear –dijo al momento de que una intensa neblina azoto, dejando a todos con la guardia en alto-

- la neblina cada vez se hace más espesa –dijo ahora el rubio-

- este lugar está rodeado por el mar, la neblina siempre existe, si el la domina, estarán en desventaja-

- ¿sensei? –Pregunto Sakura al aire al perder a Kakashi de su campo de visión-

- Sakura –llamo el sensei-

- ¿Qué paso Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto la pelirrosa-

- sé que no quieres usarlo, sé que no quieres recordarlo, pero en determinado caso, te pido que por favor lo uses, mi sharingan no puede neutralizar por completo a Zabuza en medio de la neblina, pero tu si puedes –dijo Kakashi mirando a la pelirrosa sin bajar la guardia- el vendrá por mi primero, él sabe mi habilidad, pero no la tuya –hablo el jounin aun dándole la espalda a los chicos-

- Kakashi-sensei yo… -dejo incompleta la frase-

- no estaría tan seguro de confiar en ellos Kakashi –dijo el jounin de la neblina apareciendo entre los chicos, este estiro su gran en dirección a Tazuna, de un momento a otro, la pelirrosa empuja al protegido, quedando está expuesta al ataca, como resultado, Zabuza tomo la pelirrosa del cuello para luego atravesarla con su enorme espada en el estómago- después de todo, son hábiles, para ser solo genins

- Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio estático al ver a su compañera así-

- *¿Cuándo llego aquí?* -pensó el azabache mirando a Zabuza-

- *la chica me empujo para protegerme* -pensó atónito el constructor del puente mirando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa-

- yo no estaría tan segura de ser una confiada –se escuchó una voz detrás de Zabuza al momento de escuchar un "Puf", dejando ver un tronco atravesado con la espada de del mismo-

- *¿Cómo?* -pensó Zabuza para de nuevo desaparecer entre la neblina antes de recibir una patada de un pelinegro quien aprovecho la oportunidad-

- *bien hecho* -pensó Kakashi al momento de hacer una posición de manos, elevando su chacra, dispersando la niebla-

Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna y Zabuza, quedaron impresionados al ver a la pelirrosa, la cual, estaba parada al lado de Kakashi, pero este estaba de espaldas a todos, mientras que Sakura estaba en dirección a ellos, sus ojos, estaban cerrados y con venas alrededor de los ojos.

- ¿q-que le pa-so a t-tus ojos Sakura-chan? –pregunto nervioso el rubio-

- ¿Sakura…? –pregunto sin finalizar la pregunta el jounin, felizmente, él sabía que no era necesario terminarla, ella entendería la pregunta implícita-

- tiene razón sensei, si soy un ninja, no puedo titubear, verán, de que es capaz Sakura… de sangre Hyuuga –dijo la pelirrosa al momento de abrir los ojos, dejando a la vista no unos jades brillantes como de costumbre, estos eran verdes, pero más claros, unos ojos color esmeralda como el agua-

- *con que una Hyuuga* -pensó Zabuza por la sorpresa-

- Sa-sakura, acaso ese es el… -dijo titubeando un poco el azabache-

- este… je… es mi byakugan, el byakugan esmeralda –dijo la pelirrosa al momento de recobrar su lugar en la posición de guardia al frente de Tazuna-

- *una Hyuuga, ¿Cómo es posible esto?* -pensó atónito el azabache-

- vamos Kakashi-sensei, pelee sin problemas, nosotros, nos encargaremos de Tazuna-san –dijo confiada la pelirrosa-

- para eso estamos, no fallaremos –acoto el azabache sonriendo de medio lado confiado-

- vamos sensei! Patéele el trasero! De veras! Sé que puede! –dijo animado el Uzumaki mirando con una sonrisa zorruna al sensei-

- confió en ustedes, mis estudiantes –dijo cálidamente el sensei dándole confianza a los 3 chicos-

La batalla comenzó, ambos jounins mostraban sus destrezas, momento a momento, jutzu a jutzu, hasta que llegó el momento de la tragedia, momento en que Kakashi, fue neutralizado y encerrado en la tan conocida barrera de agua, y momento, en que nuestros queridos genins, se vieron en embrollos.

- maldición –bufo el jounin encerrado en la esfera de agua-

- k-Kakashi-sensei f-fue… encerrado! –dijo el rubio palideciendo-

- deben huir! Ahora! –Dijo el sensei aun atrapado- él está usando su poder para mantenerme atrapado, no puede moverse de aquí, así que solo puede atacar con su clon de agua, pero este no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real, así que corran!

- ¿y dejarlo aquí?! Ni de chiste! –Dijo el rubio hiperquinetico-

- la batalla termino cuando me atraparon, ustedes no podrán con él, proteger al constructor del puente, esa es la misión asignada, así que cúmplanla! –dijo desesperado Kakashi al ver que no le hacían caso-

- esto está mal –bufo por lo bajo la pelirrosa- *sin importar lo que hagamos, o donde corramos, él nos va a aniquilar, no tenemos muchas opciones, lo único que podemos hacer es…*

- *correr no es una opción, si lo atacamos, moriremos, si huimos, también, nuestra única posibilidad de sobrevivir es…*

- *rescatarlo* -pensaron ambos chicos a la vez-

- Sasuke-kun, tengo un plan, distrae al clon de agua –ordeno la pelirrosa-

- ¿Cuál es el plan? –Asintió sin ninguna objeción el pelinegro-

- yo voy a liberar a Kakashi-sensei –dijo la pelirrosa con su mirada penetrando en los puntos de chacra del jounin de la niebla-

- ¿y yo que hago? –pregunto el rubio viendo que lo dejaban de lado-

- tu mantén la guardia, protege a Tazuna-san –dijo la pelirrosa sin despegar la vista de su rival-

- ah no! Eso no! ustedes van a atacar, no es justo que me dejen de lado –reprocho el rubio-

- ¿no estás viendo el alcance del asunto dobe?, esto es vida o muerte, Sakura y yo tenemos jutzus más desarrollados que tú, lo que nos facilita más que a ti el poder atacar –explico el azabache con cierta tensión sobre el-

- *no es justo, sé que soy el más débil* -pensó el rubio apretando los dientes con rabia-

- Naruto, escucha, es cierto, Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos más poder, pero a ti te toca lo esencial, una vez que nosotros estemos expuestos al peligro, quiero que te lleves a Tazuna lejos de aquí –dijo ahora la pelirrosa en el mismo estado del azabache-

- quieren que huya! Eso sí que no! –reprocho más alto el rubio-

- un shinobi debe cumplir su misión a cualquier precio, nuestra misión no es derrotar a Zabuza, es proteger a Tazuna, nosotros no podemos ganarle a Zabuza, es un jounin de elite, por lo que solo liberaremos a Kakashi-sensei, pero una vez la guardia quede desprotegida, dependerá de ti, tú debes protegerlo, ¿podrás tu solo? –explico analíticamente la pelirrosa al rubio-

- sí, entiendo, cumpliré mi parte –dijo el rubio ahora serio y orgulloso de su papel-

- *hmp, sí que tiene una mente analítica* -pensó divertido el pelinegro- a mi señal tu pasaras de largo al clon de agua Sakura –dijo el azabache-

- hai –respondió la pelirrosa tomando una kunais-

- ahora! –Dijo el azabache a la vez que los 2 corrieron-

Sasuke intercepto al clon de agua, sujetando su espada enterrándole una kunai en el orificio que esta tenia. Un instante, eso fue más que suficiente, cuando la espada de Zabuza fue inmovilizada, Sakura paso corriendo hasta el Zabuza real, al momento de que este, con una mano, tomo una kunai para esperar a la chica. El sonido de las kunais chocando, dio paso a un momento nulo, en el cual Sakura miro para atrás prediciendo otro ataque, mas su cuerpo no reacciono a la velocidad con la que otro clon de agua de Zabuza la ataco por la espalda, para luego clavarle una kunai en la espalda, haciendo que Sakura pegara un grito de dolor junto a sangre que salió de su boca, la kunai fue clavada en un musculo de la zona derecha de la espalda, tirando a Sakura, al agua, mientras se veía como esta se teñía de un color rojizo. El plan fallo.

- Sakura! –Gritaron los 3 hombres al mismo tiempo-

- Tazuna-san, espere aquí, no se mueva –dijo el rubio al momento de ir al agua, este es interceptado por el segundo clon de agua de Zabuza-

- ¿creían que solo podía manejar un clon de agua en estas circunstancias? –dijo con superioridad Zabuza-

- maldito idiota! Tú no eres el único que puede hacer clones! –dijo el rubio haciendo posiciones de manos- Kage Bushin no jutzu! [Jutzu clones de sombras] –invoco su jutzu creando así 8 copias de sí mismo y atacando con 4 Narutos, a cada clon de agua- Sasuke! Ve por Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio mientras distraía a los clones-

- entendido –acato el azabache sin pensarlo para meterse al agua, buscando a la pelirrosa, una vez la encontró, salió del agua lo mas rápido posible quedando fuera del rango de ataque del jounin- *maldición, no puedo quedarme a cuidarla, Naruto no es tan fuerte para poder con esto el solo* -pensó mirando la lucha de los Narutos, los cuales uno a uno, desaparecían, solo logrando destruir a un clon de agua-

- t-tendrás que trabajar con N-Naruto –dijo la pelirrosa reaccionando y colocándose de pie-

- no puedes levantar, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido, al ver pararse a Sakura con la espalda toda ensangrentada y tambaleante-

- y-yo me hare cargo d-de Ta-Tazuna-san, t-tú y Naru-to, liberen a kaka-shi-sensei –hablo la pelirrosa caminando tambaleante hasta Tazuna-

- ¿estás bien jovencita? –pregunto el constructor del puente-

- que pregunta en estos momentos, ¿no lo cree? –dijo la chica ahora temblando-

- sabes mocosa, me sorprende tu capacidad para resistir el dolor cuando apenas si puede respirar, pero mis kunais, también tienen veneno –dijo Zabuza ahora dejando pálidos a los 4 hombres, mientras que estos miraron a la pelirrosa-

- Sasuke-kun! Naruto! No pierdan el tiempo, estoy bien por el momento! No se preocupen, resistiré, pero no mucho, así que saquen de allí a Kakashi-sensei o juro que en el otro mundo les hare la eternidad imposible –dijo Sakura quedando sin aire a lo último y tosiendo algo de sangre-

- *eso es tener determinación* -pensó Sasuke mirando a Sakura- dobe, tengo un plan, distraer al clon de agua, yo saco a Kakashi-sensei, ya se a que me expongo, así que no caeré en ese truco –analizo inmediatamente el azabache-

- *también tengo una idea, bien, manos a la obra* multicolores de sombra! –grito el rubio creando muchos clones, para así atacar al clon-

Durante el enfrentamiento, Sasuke intento pasar de largo al clon, mas fue detenido por el mismo, ya que los Narutos fueron mandados a volar. Naruto saco algo de su bolso y se lo tiro a Sasuke, este tomo el objeto entendiendo enseguida el plan del rubio, y así parándose, abriendo la shuriken de viento endemoniado. Sasuke salto, y lanzo la shuriken directo al Zabuza real, el cual fue interceptado por el clon, más una segunda shuriken llego donde el sueño del clon, este la esquivo saltando, y luego se escuchó un puf, dando a verse la escena que tanto conocemos del anime, donde Naruto apareció de la shuriken y lanzo una kunai al brazo de Zabuza, quien por obligación, libero a Kakashi.

- *estos niños no son normales* -pensó el jounin de la neblina viendo ahora libre a su contrincante y a los 3 chicos que le acompañaban-

- trabajo en equipo, perfecto –dijo el jounin de la hoja una vez liberado, para mirar con su sharingan a su enemigo- *han mejorado considerablemente*

- bien… -dijo la pelirrosa débilmente para dejarse caer de rodillas, al tiempo que el azabache y el rubio llegaban con ella arrodillándose cada uno al lado de la pelirrosa-

- Sakura-chan, resiste –decía el rubio animando a su amiga-

- *esa herida esta profunda, será un problema* -pensaba el azabache-  
Una vez más comenzó la batalla de los jounin, la cual desplego toda la capacidad de ambos. Kakashi gano, y fue cuando un ANBU apareció, todos conocemos la escena donde se llevan a Zabuza. Luego de eso, Kakashi se fue corriendo a ver a su equipo.

- ¿alguien más aquí está herido? –pregunto con agotamiento el jounin-

- no –dijeron los 3 hombres negando-

- bien, eso tenemos que curarlo, así que avancemos rápido, llegaremos más rápido saltando de árbol en árbol –ordeno el sensei con agilidad-  
- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?, Sakura-chan no está en condiciones de saltar y Tazuna tampoco sabe hacerlo –dijo el rubio tocando un buen punto para el jounin-

- hmp, Sakura –llamo Sasuke a la pelirrosa que poco a poco quedaba inconsciente-

- ¿Qué p-paso? –pregunto apenas la pelirrosa-

- súbete –dijo Sasuke agachándose frente a ella ofreciéndole su espalda- tendrás que ser cargada, no puedes ni debes caminar con esa herida –explico el azabache-

- h-hai –dijo apenas la pelirrosa subiendo con cuidado a la espalda de pelinegro quien ahora se ponía de pie-

- hay teme! Porque tú! Yo debería cargar a Sakura-chan! –dijo el rubio en reproche a la actitud del pelinegro-

- cállate dobe no es momento –dijo esta vez frio el Uchiha-

- tu Naruto, tienes herida una mano, no la fuerces, no podrías cargar a Sakura con ella, Sasuke, es quien está más apto para eso, y en cuanto a Tazuna, yo le ayudare a saltar en los arboles –dijo pasando un brazo del hombre por sobre sus hombros- ¿algún inconveniente? –Pregunto al constructor del puente viendo como este negaba con la cabeza- bien, entonces marchemos –dijo comenzando a saltar entre los arboles-

- no es justo –dijo el rubio siguiéndoles el paso-

- sujétate con fuerza Sakura –hablo el azabache a la pelirrosa sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿Sakura? –pregunto esta vez mas alto para voltear el rostro y ver a la pelirrosa respirando agitada y con la cara algo roja- Sa-sakura…

_"Mis kunais, también tienen veneno"_

- *el veneno!* -pensó el pelinegro al momento de amarrar las manos de Sakura para que se sujetaran a él y salir saltando a toda velocidad- *resiste un poco Sakura, ya te van a atender*

- Si-Sasuke-kun –llamo la pelirrosa débilmente al azabache-

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el azabache saltando por entre los árboles para alcanzar a su sensei y su compañero-

- pe-perdona… por ser… de-vil, n-no ayude en nada aho-ra –dijo débilmente para caer rendida al agotamiento aun siendo cargada por Sasuke-

- rayos, resiste un poco más, ni pienses en morir ahora –dijo aumentando la velocidad- *no, no quiero ver morir a un compañero, nunca más…*


	5. Objetivos Comunes

**Capítulo 5: Objetivos Comunes**

Una vez en la casa de Tazuna, vemos en una habitación 2 futones, en uno, estaba descansando el sensei, y en el otro, estaba la pelirrosa, la cual dormía profundamente recuperándose de su estado. Un rubio y un pelinegro también estaban en la habitación, vigilando a los otros 2, en realidad uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras venía a la pelirrosa descansar, y el otro estaba prácticamente dormido sentado apoyado en la pared.

_"Este… je… es mi byakugan, el byakugan esmeralda"_

- *¿de dónde habrá sacado Sakura su byakugan?, esa es la línea sucesoria del clan Hyuuga*

_"La verdad, él es un maldito viejo que no merece ni su poder ni su título"_

- *¿acaso lo habrá heredado de su padre?, ¿su padre es del clan Hyuuga?* -pensaba el azabache mirando dormir tranquilamente a la pelirrosa la cual permanecía ignorante de la mirada que el pelinegro sostenía sobre ella- *pero por sobre todo…*

_"Sé que no quieres usarlo, sé que no quieres recordarlo, pero en determinado caso, te pido que por favor lo uses"_

- *¿Kakashi-sensei sabía de esto?* -completo su pensamiento mirando ahora al sensei el cual, parecía despertar poco a poco-

- ¿umm? –musito el sensei ahora sentándose después de su merecido descanso- creo que use demasiado mi sharingan –dijo quejándose de sí mismo el peliplata recién despertando-

- despertó sensei! –Dijo con alegría el rubio- ¿este bien? –Pregunto a su vez viendo que no estaba en muy buen estado-

- sí, no se preocupen por mí –dijo el sensei mirando al lado de el- ¿aún no despierta? –pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa y luego posando su mirada en el azabache-

- hmp –negó junto a un movimiento de cabeza el aludido-

- tenía un fuerte veneno, pero lo más complicado fue sanar su herida, los músculos son unos de los lugares más difíciles de sanar y más dolorosos cuando se hieren, pero se pondrá bien –dijo ahora una mujer, hija de Tazuna entrando a la habitación-

- gracias por tratarla –dijo el jounin sin despegar la vista de Sakura-

- ¿Quién es Sakura realmente? –pregunto de repente el pelinegro expectante de una respuesta-

- Sakura, bueno, ella es hija de una muy buena amiga mía, ella se llamaba Sayaka Haruno, y era un ninja excepcional, como los pocos que he conocido, participe con ella en algunas misiones del ANBU –dijo el jounin respondiendo a la pregunta del azabache-

- pero y sus ojos, ¿Qué cosa era eso que tenían sus ojos? –pregunto ahora el rubio-

- eso, se llama byakugan, es un kekeiguenkai de similares características que mi sharingan, es otro doujutzu, muy raro poderoso, el cual te permite ver los puntos de chacra, a tu oponente en 360° y mirar a más de un kilómetro a la redonda –explico el jounin mirando a sus alumnos-

- el byakugan es la línea sucesoria de… -comenzó a hablar el pelinegro siendo interrumpido-

- del clan Hyuuga, lo sé –hablo interrumpiendo al pelinegro- el nombre de nacimiento de Sakura, es Sakura Hyuuga –dijo el jounin dejando a Sasuke sorprendido y a un rubio confuso-

- ¿Hyuuga? –pregunto el rubio-

- los Hyuuga, son el clan más poderoso de Konoha actualmente, ellos llevan una línea de sucesión en forma de kekeiguenkai, el byakugan, el ojo blanco que todo lo ve –volvió a explicar el jounin-

- pero los ojos de Sakura-chan eran verdes, verdes claros, no blancos –volvió a hablar el rubio-

- Sakura heredo los ojos de Sayaka su madre, verdes jades, pero por parte de padre, heredo el byakugan, más se le negó el apellido porque sus ojos no eran blancos, si no jades, al momento de despertar su línea sucesoria, sus ojos se tornaron verdes más claros, por eso llamaron a su poder el byakugan esmeralda –explico el sensei volviendo a ver a la chica durmiendo-

- ¿Quién es el padre de Sakura? –pregunto otra vez el pelinegro al sensei-

- no lo sé, Sayaka nunca me dijo, solo sé que era un Hyuuga porque me conto que entrenaba a su hija para despertar su byakugan –hablo el sensei al azabache dejándolo no muy convencido-

- hmp *Sakura, ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?* -pensó el azabache mirando ahora a la pelirrosa-

- tengo otra pregunta Kakashi-sensei –dijo el rubio levantando la mano- ¿Quién era el chico de la máscara, se me hizo raro? –volvió a hablar el rubio tocando otro buen punto-

- e-era de la di-vicion especial ANBU –se escuchó hablar apenas a la pelirrosa despertando para sentarse y tomarse el pecho respirando agitada-

- no deberías moverte, aun estas en malas condiciones, pudimos curarte, pero el antídoto para el veneno tiene que hacer efecto –dijo la hija de Tazuna ayudando a sentarse a la pelirrosa para que no hiciera esfuerzo-

- estoy mejor, gracias –dijo la pelirrosa dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la señora, sonrisa que esta le devolvió con mucha calidez-

- *Sakura… *-

_"Por si no te has dado cuenta, puedo sonreír, pero hay una diferencia entre sonreír de verdad y sonreír falsamente, y en mi caso, nunca sonrió con sinceridad"_

- *no puedo creer que esas sonrisas tan llamativas, no sean sinceras* -pensó el pelinegro mirando a la pelirrosa- *si sus sonrisas falsas son así, ¿Cómo serán las reales?* -volvió a pensar sin dejar de ver a la pelirrosa-

- tranquilo Sasuke-kun, estoy bien –dijo la pelirrosa mirando como el azabache no le quitaba la vista de encima-

- si no fuera por ti jovencita, ahora yo estaría muerto, te debo la vida –dijo Tazuna agradecido y con una gran sonrisa-

- era mi misión Tazuna-san, descuide –dijo volviendo a sonreír-

- ¿Qué son los ANBU? –pregunto interesado el rubio-

- los ANBU, son la unidad especial rastreadora, los mejores ninjas de elite, ellos usan máscaras y mantienen sus nombres en el anonimato, se dividen en categorías, batalla, rastreo, medico, investigación, espía y raíz, solo lo mejor de lo mejor en cada categoría, pueden llegar a ser ANBU's –explico el sensei a sus alumnos-

- entonces la madre de Sakura-chan era de la elite! –dijo fascinado el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa-

- hmp, mi okaa-sama era del ANBU de la división de batalla, los escuadrones ANBU se conforman en su mayoría por equipos de más o menos 5 personas, un ANBU espía, uno de batalla, uno de rastreo, un médico y uno de investigación, pero el número de integrantes pueden variar, dependiendo de las habilidades el ANBU, mientras más habilidades posea un ANBU, es mejor cotizado y enviado a misiones de mayor riesgo, si bien mi okaa-sama pertenecía principalmente a la división de batalla, también tenía habilidades de espionaje –explico la pelirrosa apaciblemente en un tono frio que dejo perplejo a los chicos-

- ¿Por qué se llevaron el cuerpo de Zabuza? –pregunto el pelinegro de manera cortante-

- los ANBU's de rastreo se especializan en encontrar a ninjas de sus aldea y deshacerse de sus cuerpos, el cuerpo de un ninja, guarda muchos secretos, si a uno de nosotros nos matan, un ANBU vendría enseguida para deshacerse de nuestros cuerpos, si algún enemigo nos tomara, podría usar nuestros secretos en contra de la villa de la hoja –explico el jounin en forma seria viendo como los chicos se sumergían en sus pensamientos-

- *si llegaran a matarme, querrán a la bestia que tengo en mi interior, al kyuubi* -pensaba el rubio mientras se tocaba el estómago recordando que era un jinchuriki-

- *entonces, se desharían de mi para estudiar la sangre del clan Uchiha, y posteriormente el sharingan* -pensó ahora el pelinegro con su miraba a la nada mientras recordaba los ojos rojos de cierta persona que odia-

- *querrían saber los secretos del byakugan y de los estilos de chacra que poseo, además mi byakugan no es normal, les daría facilidad de estudiar una forma evolucionada de mi doujutzu* -pensaba la pelirrosa recordando su byakugan y las palabras de su madre a la vez-

- pero lo que me tiene en la duda, es lo que hizo el ANBU –prosiguió el jounin-

- ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei?, usted mismo dijo que no estaba con vida –dijo el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos-

- piensen, ¿Cuáles fueron las armas que uso contra su cuerpo? –pregunto el jounin a sus alumnos ya sabiendo la respuesta-

- uso unas agujas, si mal no recuerdo son Sembon… un momento –dijo de repente el pelinegro entendiendo todo-

- exacto, son agujas sembom, no son armas ninjas como tales, causan efectos inmediatos y precisos, pero rara vez mortales, a menos de que den en un punto vital, él se las clavo en el cuello, y aunque allí está la yugular, las agujas no se acercaron a ella –explico el jounin-

- pero usted lo reviso sensei, dijo que había muerto –dijo el rubio confuso ante tal explicación-

- en el cuello no hay masa muscular, el efecto de un Sembom, es inmediato –dijo la pelirrosa sacando un Sembom- los ninjas médicos los utilizan para regularizar chacra, los ANBU saben de memoria cada punto de presión del cuerpo, para ellos es fácil usar estas agujas para poner a una persona en estado de muerte temporal, y más aun detener la circulación y el corazón por un instante –termino de explicar la pelirrosa-

- ¿y eso que tiene?, ustedes acabaron con él, estamos fuera de peligro –dijo ahora el constructor del puente-

- esta es la verdad, Zabuza esta con vida –dijo esto sorprendiendo a Tazuna, su hija y a Naruto-

- kk…. Cof cof cof –comenzó a toser la pelirrosa tapando su boca con sus manos para dejar ver como entre sus dedos escurría un líquido rojo-  
- no te esfuerces –dijo la hija de Tazuna tomando a la ojijade con delicadeza por los hombros-

- estoy… estoy bien –dijo la pelirrosa respirando hondo- Sasuke-kun –llamo seria la pelirrosa-

- ¿hmp? –mira el pelinegro a la pelirrosa para luego pararse frente a ella-

- quiero que claves esta aguja en mi espalda, en el punto que yo te ordene –dijo la pelirrosa pasándole la aguja al pelingro-

- un momento Sakura, eso es peligroso, si no sabes bien el punto de presión, terminaras muerta por desangramiento, aun si lo sabes, esto es milimétrico, Sasuke podría no acertar –dijo el peliplata a modo de orden-

- confió en Sasuke-kun, y esto me ayudara –dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa para luego mirar al pelinegro- desde mi herida, hacia la derecha 17 cm y hacia abajo 5 cm, a una profundidad de 4,2 cm –ordeno la pelirrosa-

- Sasuke, no lo hagas –dijo el peliplata ahora mirando al pelinegro el cual tenía el Sembon en la mano mientras miraba a la pelirrosa-

- *puedo ayudarle a cerrar la herida, o en su defecto matarla, la espalda es un lugar delicado del cuerpo, si fallo un milímetro, está muerta* -pensaba el pelinegro mirando el Sembom-

- vamos Uchiha, ¿o acaso eres un cobarde? –ofendió la pelirrosa al pelinegro, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño y se parara tras ella, buscando el lugar especificado-

- Sasuke no! –Hablo serio el peliplta intentando pararse sin resultado-

- 4,2 cm, aquí vamos –dijo decidido el pelinegro al momento de clavar la aguja en la espalda de la pelirrosa, y que esta agachaba la cabeza con un leve tono carmesí al costado de los labios-

- ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? –pregunto nervioso el rubio viendo el estado de la pelirrosa-

- bien, con esto me siento mejor –dijo sonriendo de medio lado la pelirrosa al momento de que el pelinegro arrancaba la aguja y esta comenzaba a mover los brazos y la espalda- gracias Sasuke-kun

- hmp –sonrió confiado el pelinegro ante su acto médico-

- estas locas Sakura, pudo haberte matado –regaño el peliplata-

- ya se parece a mí okaa-sama Kakashi-sensei, ahórrese los sermones, ya me los conozco todos –dijo ahora la pelirrosa colocándose de pie-

- pero Sakura-chan, ¿Qué fue exactamente eso? –dijo asombrado el rubio de ver como su compañera se movía tan íntegramente-

- cuando un musculo se habré, en realidad lo que duele es el contacto con el oxígeno al tener la carne abierta, por eso al momento de que esa aguja toco uno de mis capilares, la sangre recorrió el musculo, y está en el contacto con el oxígeno, cicatriza, evitando el contacto con el exterior, aun así, dentro mío tengo la carne abierta, pero sanara más rápido ahora que mi herida esta cicatrizada, por lo general toma un mes para que sane una herida así y el dolor que se siente al moverse es horrible, pero en mi nueva condición, sanara a lo sumo en 2 semanas y puedo moverme sin dolor, lo que no signifique que este sanada, si batallo o hago sobre esfuerzo, se volverá a abrir –explico la pelirrosa seriamente dando su complejo conocimiento médico-

- ahora el problema es que vamos a hacer, si Zabuza esta con vida, no podremos luchar contra él, y Kakashi-sensei aun esta lastimado –razono el pelinegro-

- es por eso, que ahora los voy a entrenar, un ejercicio de última hora no sirve de mucho, pero ustedes aún tienen mucho poder, lo que no saben es como controlarlo, y eso les voy a enseñar –dijo en sensei una vez de pie-

- hai –dijeron al unísono los 3 genins convencidos de confiar en el entrenamiento del sensei-

- ¿escalar un árbol? –pregunto un rubio ya no tan convencido del entrenamiento del sensei-

En el bosque, vemos a nuestro grupo de ninjas, mientras que el sensei ya aburrido de las preguntas de sus alumnos, decide mostrar en que consiste el entrenamiento. Este se paró frente al árbol y comenzó a subirlo verticalmente, caminando, dejando a varios de sus alumnos sorprendidos.

- esto, es control de chacra, ustedes deberán aprenderlo y convertirlo en su segunda naturaleza –dijo sacando 3 kunais y lanzándolos a sus alumnos- quiero que lo intenten, primero tomaran impulso para por fin, marcar, luego vuélvanlo a intentar y superar su marca, así sucesivamente –explico el sensei-

- de veras! Esto será fácil! Llegare a la copa del árbol! –dijo ahora el rubio para tomar la kunai y salir corriendo al árbol, una vez hecho esto, al tercer paso, cayo golpeándose la cabeza- ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! –se quejó el rubio tomándose la cabeza-

- *baka* -pensó el pelinegro, ahora el tomando impulso para luego subir al árbol, dio casi 20 pasos cuando el árbol comenzó a romperse, este viendo se obligado, marco y salto para caer parado- *es más difícil de lo que parece, el control debe ser perfecto, si es muy fuerte, el árbol se rompe, y si es muy débil, te caes… como Naruto* -pensó mirando a su rubio compañero aun quejarse-

- *es justo lo que esperaba tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto* -pensó con pesadez el sensei para luego mirar a la pelirrosa acercarse caminando a un árbol y luego pararse frente a el-

- *el entrenamiento de los arboles* -pensó la pelirrosa mientras tocaba el árbol-

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Vemos a una pequeña, casi una bebita, y a una señora de cabellos rojos. La bebe recién aprendía del mundo, y la señora, tenía en sus planes más cosas. La pequeña pelirrosa hablaba y caminaba muy bien, aun teniendo apenas 2 años._

- bien Sakura, tú ya sabes saltar muy bien los árboles, desde que aprendiste a caminar –dijo la señora mirando fríamente a la pequeña-

- si okaa-sama –dijo la pequeña de sonrisa radiante, muy bien pronunciado, mirando a su madre-

- desde ahora, comenzaremos a entrenarte no solo en agilidad, si no que también en control –explico la señora mientras subía a un árbol- esto se llama control de chacra, y deberás aprenderlo a la perfección, te doy un mes para que puedas subir de esta manera un árbol, de otra manera, te daré un fuerte castigo –dijo la señora frunciendo el ceño mirando a la pequeña-

- ¿solo concentro chacra en mis pies okaa-sama? –Pregunto la pequeña mirando sus pequeños pies-

- si, pero no es tan fácil, concéntrate, comienza por correr y darte impulso –dijo la señora lanzando una kunai al medio del árbol- quiero que hoy, llegues al manos a tocar esa kunai, ¿entendido? –Ordeno la señora mirando una vez más a la pequeña-

- hai okaa-sama –dijo la pequeña al tiempo que corría al árbol- 

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

- jeje –ríe levemente la pelirrosa cortando su recuerdo- *me costo una semana alcansar esa kunai, ese fue uno de mis primeros entrenamientos usando mi chacra* -recordo con algo de gracia otro de los entrenamientos de su madre al momento en que comenzo a caminar tranquilamente por el arbol de forma vertical, para luego quedar en la misma posision del sensei, boca abajo en el arbol-

- *no puedo creerlo* -miro atonito el azabache a la ojijade quien se mantenia serena en su estado-

- estupendo! De veras Sakura chan! -grito emocionado el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa-

- *no crei que Sakura fuera tan fuerte, aunque no lo demuestre, o no le guste demostrarlo, ella tiene aptitudes muy avanzadas para ser un genin, ¿Cómo le habra entrenado Sayaka para que sea asi de buena?* -penso el sensei sin salir de su asombro-

- *creo que una vez mas debo darte las gracias okaa-sama, nunca fuiste muy buena madre conmigo, pero realmente si fuiste un buen sensei* -penso sonriendo de medio lado la pelirrosa-

- bien, Sakura tiene el control de chacra mas avanzado, ¿acaso escuche decir a alguien que seria Hokague algun dia?, ¿o que el clan Uchiha era el mejor?, pues el integrante femenino esta por sobre esas caracteristicas, ¿no lo creen asi chicos? –dijo el sensei provocando a los jovenes-

- hmp, no importa –murmuro el pelinegro mirando con irritacion a su sensei para luego mirar al arbol, el lugar donde dejo la marca-

- eso es porque Sakura-chan pertenece al clan Hyuuga, de veras! Deben entrenarlos diferente! No es justo! –se quejo el rubio apuntando a su sensei. De un momento a otro, este sintio como alguien le tomo del cuello y le alza del suelo-

- ¿Quién aquí es un Hyuuga? –pregunto la pelirrosa sin mirar a los ojos al ojiazul y con voz tetrica- no veo a ninguno por aquí, y para que te quede claro, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, clan nativo de la Yoso, la aldea de los elementos, asi que cuidado con lo que dices, o a la siguiente, yo personalmente, te asesino –pronuncio su amenaza tetricamente mirando al rubio con ojos asesinos y apretando mas su cuello, mientras que este quedo azul y palido del miedo, estatico, con la sangre helada, para luego sentir como caia al suelo de senton ya que la pelirrosa le solto y le miraba desde arriba- kakashi-sensei –hablo la pelirrosa a su maestro quien aun se mantenia en el arbol, mas esta no le miro, solo escondio la mirada con su largo cabello rosa- voy a la casa de Tazuna-san, los esperare alla –aviso con la cabeza gacha, para comenzar a caminar en direccion a donde ya habia dicho y desaparecer del campo visual de sus compañeros y sensei-

- e-e-e-e-e –intentaba hablar el rubio aun temblando sentado el suelo mientras que el azabache aun no salia de su shock-

- *tendre problemas, creo que Sakura se toma muy a pecho estas cosas aun cuando aparente ignorarlas, eso demuestra que lejos de serles indiferentes, esta poco a poco encariñandose con Naruto y Sasuke, al punto de que si le duele que ellos le digan esas cosas* -pensaba con tristeza el peliplata mirando por donde se habia ido la pelirrosa-

- ¿Qué fue todo ese show? –pregunto el azabache al sensei una vez recobrando la compostura, viendo como el sensei baja del arbol y caminaba hasta ellos-

- e-eso f-fue… horri-ble –dijo aun nervioso el rubio parandose mas aun temblando-

- no les recomiendo que le digan esas cosas a Sakura, ella es un tanto sensible a esos temas, no se asusten, es asi, pero no hara nada mas que amenazarlos –explico el sensei tratando de tranquilisar a sus alumnos-

- ¿Por qué es asi? –pregunto otra vez el azabache-

- Sakura, fue registrada al nacer como Sakura Hyuuga, pero siempre se presento ante todos como Sakura Haruno, inclusive en la academia, a la hora de pasar lista, ella salia inscrita como Sakura Hyuuga, pero los maestros se acostumbraron a llamarle Haruno para evitarse problemas, por ello nadie sabia su verdadero apellido –explico el sensei-

- pero es una Hyuuga, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto ahora el rubio mirando al sensei serio como pocas veces-

- no, Sakura no es un Hyuuga, ella no fue aceptada como tal ya que la caracteristica byakugan de los ojos de los Hyuugas, es que sean perlas, pero ella los tiene verdes, asi que su padre la nego y por eso ella no fue criada en el clan Hyuuga. Diria que tampoco quizo mucho a Sakaya, porque ella la entrenaba unicamente y si no, iba a misiones –explicaba el sensei la situacion de la pelirrosa-

- ¿Quién era la madre de Sakura-chan?, sabemos que se llamaba Sayaka y que era ANBU, ¿pero realmente era un ninja tan espectacular? –pregunto una vez mas el rubio-

- Sayaka Haruno, era uno de los mas poderosos ANBU's de la guardia personal de Sandaime y Yondaime Hokague. Ella no era nativa de la aldea de la hoja, llego a la aldea buscando refugio despues de que su aldea, Yosogakure a la que llamaban Yoso, la aldea de los elementos, cayera producto de un ataque de la aldea de la cascada contra ellos, cuando Sakaya apenas tenia la edad de 12 años, ella ya era chunin de esa aldea. Ella era un shinobi con multiples talentos, pertenecia a un clan, no tenian un kekeiguenkai, pero nacian con chacra de todos los estilos, asi, dominando cualquier elemento, por lo que cuando llego se le nivelo y fue colocada con un equipo Chunin al que le faltaba una kunoichi. En tan solo 2 años y a la edad de14 años, fue ascendida a ANBU, cuando tenia 20 años, tuvo a su primera y unica hija, Sakura, es todo lo que se de ella –termino de recordar con nostalgia el jounin a la que alguna vez, fue su compañera-

- vaya, entonces Sakura-chan fue entrenada por su madre, con razon le gusta que le llamen por el apellido de ella –dijo el rubio asintiendo varias veces como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante-

- no del todo, Sakura fue entrenada por ella, de manera muy especial, una vez Sakura tuvo 2 años, comenzo con su entrenamiento intensivo, ya que Sayaka tenia la esperanza de que ella fuera fuerte y aceptada como un Hyuuga, mas no se que paso entre Sakura y el clan Hyuuga, ya que ella a los 12 años, ahora cuando salieron de genins, se cambio el apellido al de su madre, tal vez no es que se enorgullesca de el, pero admiraba a su madre por ser ANBU, Sakaya mas que ser madre de Sakura, fue su maestra, su sensei, por eso se enorgullese de portar el apellido de tan gran shinobi, no es por sangre –explico el peliplata a sus alumos-

- *no fue criada de manera normal, fue entrenada desde los 2 años* -penso el pelinegro con cierta tristeza, recordando que el si tuvo una infancia mas o menos feliz, hasta lo de su clan-

- entonces de verdad son hermanas con Hinata –exclamo el rubio, a lo que Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente por no haber relacionado ese detalle-

- *cuando menos tiene que ser inteligente, da en el blanco* -penso con ironia el sensei- no lo se, ni lo creo, Hinata es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, quien es el lider de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, pero la sucesora predilecta al puesto, ahora es Hanabi Hyuuga, su hermana menor, un prodigio con todas sus letras a sus cortos 7 años –explico el sensei una vez mas-

_"Por lo que escuche, no conociste a tu padre"_

"La verdad, el es un maldito viejo que no merece ni su poder ni su titulo"

- *Un puesto importante…* -pensaba el Uchiha atando cabos-

_"Hiashi Hyuuga, quien es el lider de la rama principal de los Hyuuga"_

- *entonces… Sakura… tu… tu eres la verdadera sucesora Hyuuga* - volvio a pensar el pelinegro recordando tanto las palabras de su pelirrosa compañera como las de su sensei-

_"Despues de todo, nadie que quiera matar a alguien de su familia, puede sonreir con sinceridad"_

- *pero tu no quieres el titulo de sucerosa, no te veo interesada en el, lo que tu quieres es… *

En otro lado, vemos a una pelirrosa sentada en la rama de un arbol, esta tenia abrazada sus rodillas, su rostro era sereno, tranquilo, pero denotaba tristeza, al mismo tiempo de que lloraba en silencio, sin mostrar gesto alguno de ello, su rostro permanecia inmutable. En sus manos, tenia una cadena, una pequeña medalla de plata con una insignia colgada en ella. No hacia ruido, solo lloraba, mientras sujetaba esa medalla con fuerza.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Vemos a la misma pelirrosa de 8 años, esta vez, muy lastimada, estaba sentada bajo un arbol de una de las plazas de juego de la aldea, mientras lloraba, lloraba con mucha tristeza. Entre su llando, aparecio una pelinegra de ojos perlas, la cual se paro frente a la pelirrosa. Esta miro con cara de pocos amigos a aquella niña, mientras que la ojiperla permenecia nerviosa._

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? –Pregunto la ojijade aun con ojos llorosos, pero ahora, con un tono de voz frio-

- sa-sabes que n-no me gusta ve-verte llorar, Sakura –dijo timidamente la ojijade-

- no te importa Hinata, quiero estar sola –dijo la pelirrosa para abrazar sus piernas mientras que trataba de no ver a la chica de ojos perlas-

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? –pregunto preocupada la pelinegra mirando a su amiga, la cual, no dejaba de llorar-

- ya te lo dije, no te importa Hinata –volvio a reprochar la pelirrosa sin ganas de hablar-

- esta bien –dijo la amiga, mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirrosa- to-toma –dijo la pelinegra pasandole una especia de cadena, de la cual colgaba el simbolo del clan Hyuuga, tal como sucede en el Uchiha-

- ¿para que quiero eso? –dijo la pelirrosa mirando a la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido-

- te la doy, si dejas de llorar –dijo la ojiperla timidamente, sonriendo algo sonrojada-

- es del clan Hyuuga, y yo no soy una Hyuuga –dijo la pelirrosa esta vez bajando la mirada y volviendo a llorar mas, recordando instantes antes donde su padre le habia humillado y negado una vez mas-

- lo se, entonces te la doy con una condicion –sonrio la ojiperla al momento de que colocaba la medalla en la mano de la ojiperla- dejame llamarte onee-san –pidio timida la ojiperla cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo-

- *Hinata… llamarme… onee-san* -penso asombrada la pelirrosa mientras lloraba, luego tomo la medalla mirando la insignia del clan Hyuuga, para luego sonreirle a la ojiperla- esta bien… onee-chan –dijo con su mejor sonrisa e intentando no llorar mas-

- ¿vamos a los columpios? –Pregunto la ojiperla sonriendo con inocencia pero a la vez, timides-

- vamos –dijo ahora la pelirrosa parandose, secandose las lagrimas a la vez que caminaban a los columpios- *arigato… Hinata onee-chan* 

_~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_

__  
- *lo siento okaa-sama, falle, no pude ser un Hyuuga, aunque el mismo dia que fui desterrada por ultima vez del clan, fue cuando me gane el cariño de Hinata, tambien ese dia conoci en los columpios a Ino, y a la vez una nueva meta… Hinata… espero que el dia que cumpla mi objetivo, el dia que por fin seas la sucesora del clan Hyuuga, puedas perdonarme… onee-chan* -penso la pelirrosa llorando mas, apretando la cadena sobre su pecho, y recordando a su hermana de sangre-

- *…es matar a tu padre, por lo que les hizo a ti y a tu madre* -completo sus anteriores pensamientos el uchiha con asombro-

_"Tal vez no seamos tan diferentes despues de todo…Sakura" _

- *hmp, no crei que nos parecieramos tanto Sakura* -penso el pelinegro con una torcida sonrisa de medio lado-


End file.
